Hooks and Hearts
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: To fall in love with a secret friend is one thing, but to fall in love with your villain? That's a whole other story. The continuation of Hooks and Poison Apples. (HarryxEvie).
1. Tick Tock

**Hooks and Hearts**

 **Chapter 1 -** Tick Tock

 **Summary:** It's one thing to fall in love with your secret friend, but to fall in love with your enemies? That's a whole other story.

 **(A/N)** I'm baaaaaack~* Welcome to Hooks and Hearts! This is the sequel to Hooks and Poison Apples. If you haven't read that story this one may not make much sense. For those of you who have been waiting for this story thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy it!

This chapter was edited by the lovely AsharaLynn. Many thanks!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters or any of the songs.**

* * *

 _Tick... tock..._

 _Panic and fear, that was all he could feel._

 _Evie was submerged in water, her hair and clothes floating around her. Something was coiled around her ankle, holding her tight to the bottom of the lagoon. Her hands frantically tried to free her foot from the thing clutching her, but no matter how hard she pulled, kicked or tried to swim away she couldn't break free. Her cheeks were flushed, slightly puffed out with the air she was holding. The longer she stayed under the water, the more frenzied she became. Her air was running out..._

 _Tick... tock... tick... tock..._

 _Evie's head snapped up at the distant, fuzzy sound. Through half-lidded eyes, barely able to open them under the water, Evie saw a dark shadow up ahead, swaying through the water towards her. She let out a gasp, air bubbles racing to the surface. Her attempts to free herself became more frantic. She had to get free. She had to get free now!_

 _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick Tock._

 _A dark shadow fell over the frightened girl. Evie looked up and screamed, the last of her air escaping, leaving her behind to the fate of_ _-_

"EVIE!"

The King shot up in bed, sweat racing down his face. He put a hand to his head, choking as he tried to regain his breath. Ben took in his surroundings, realizing he was in his bedroom at Auradon Prep, sitting up in bed, alone in the darkness. It was still late, not a hint of the morning sunlight peeking through his curtains.

With a relieved sigh, Ben flopped back down, staring at his canopy drapes.

Had that simply been a bad dream, brought on by all the stress of school and his kingly duties? Or was it another vision?

* * *

 _I have an essay due in next week for the History of Witches and Wizards. Ten questions left on my Physics homework. I have a report due in three days for my Dangers of Woods and Enchanted Forests class. And I have cheerleading practice today after class!_

Evie let out a sigh. Auradon Prep was exhausting, it was so different from high schools back on the Isle of the Lost. Never in a thousand and one years would a teacher at an Isle school even humour the idea of giving out homework - that always resulted in teachers mysteriously disappearing.

 _It's a shame that isn't an option for some Auradon teachers._

Evie tucked away the thought, scolding herself.

 _Behave,_ she chided. _Auradonians don't have such mean thoughts about their teachers - even if some of them deserve it._ _Let's see, what class do I have next?_

Since it was a new semester, Evie was still getting used to her new timetable and classes. Her next class was _Artefacts of Heroes and Villains_ , a class dedicated to studying the various powerful artefacts used in the battles between good and evil over the centuries. The class was held in the West Wing of the castle, an area she wasn't very familiar with.

She hurried along and after several wrong turns and being distracted by the school's stunning library, Evie found her way into the West Wing. Proudly adorning the intricately decorated walls were paintings of artefacts, many of which she was very familiar with. Jafar's sceptre, Excalibur, a feather used by Dumbo to fly, the magic carpet, and many more. Eventually, she came across a small glass cabinet, filled with smaller relics placed and positioned carefully on red velvet cushions.

Evie paused to look them over.

There was a pair of diver's goggles with the words _'p Sherman 42 wallaby way Sydney'_ written on them, a cowboy doll with the name _'_ _A_ _ndy'_ sketched on its boot, a replica of Captain Hook's clock, Mulan's hairpin, a-

 _Wait a minute._

Evie's eyes darted back to the clock. It was a wooden alarm clock, much like the one that had been swallowed by the notorious Tick Tock the crocodile, the beastly creature that had devoured Captain Hook's hand after being given it by Peter Pan. Evie stared at it in awe.

Rather suddenly, tears tickled her eyes, lining them with a trembling veil. She caught herself in the reflection of the glass and gasped, hurriedly wiping the tears away before they could cause her mascara and eyeliner to run.

 _Why am I crying?_

Her eyes strayed back to the clock, memories of what seemed like decades ago, memories she had tried so hard to forget, racing through her mind.

She remembered a haughty, wild boy who knew nothing of personal boundaries. She recalled those intense sky-blue eyes of his, the mop of messy, dark hair that irked her to no ends, his signature red jacket and silver hook that always glinted threateningly in the light. She couldn't help but think back on his passionate kisses that left her breathless, his gentle caresses that filled her with longing, their witty banter, playful fights and the looks of utter adoration that he gave her.

How they had parted was nothing short of vicious. For so many weeks after that fateful night Evie had felt nothing but fury for the boy, hurt by what she could only describe as a betrayal. He had pushed her into a situation where she had been forced to choose between two people she cherished, he had allowed his friend to try and manipulate her in order to destroy the VKs and he had played a role in it.

Now that nearly a year had passed since then, she couldn't muster up any hatred for the boy.

They say time healed all wounds, but that was something that Evie never quite believed. How could she? She had been raised on an isle filled with bitter villains, who even two decades later, hadn't let go of their vendettas. No, they had let their hatred for their enemies' fester into something dark and insidious.

Yet for Evie, time had allowed her to heal. Her anger had drained. Her stubbornness melted away. All that was left was regret for what could have been and longing for that old bond she had shared with the pirate to be rekindled. She supposed that had a lot to do with where she was and who she was.

Here in Auradon, she had an easier and safer life. She was always provided for and was now able to provide for herself. She had a safe, comfortable and clean environment to live in. She was surrounded by good, honest and happy people who provided a stable and healthy network of support should she need it. She didn't have to constantly look over her back, fear upsetting her mother's wrath, or worry about being the victim of someone's malicious prank. With her being in such a wonderful paradise, it gave her all the time and security she needed to heal at her own pace.

She wondered if the villains on the Isle had the same security that she did, would they have been able to heal with time? Stuck in the dismal place that they were, she couldn't blame them for holding their grudges.

What also helped was she was never one to hold a grudge. She had been on the receiving end of a grudge for over a decade and all it had brought her was suffering and misery. She didn't want to bring that onto someone else. Grudges were too energy draining and just as costly to the person holding them as the one who bore it. How many beautiful friendships and relationships had been forever broken and allowed to fade away because of grudges?

She knew of one in particular...

Evie sighed, placing her hand on the glass, above where the watch laid.

Perhaps they could have worked it out, considering they had overcome so many hardships before; petty thievery, walking off planks, nearly drowning one another, ruined art, wrecked ships and sabotaged parties.

But Evie knew that even if she had been able to forgive him then the circumstances still wouldn't have allowed for them to be together, not while their friends were at war with one another. As much as she treasured Harry, she couldn't give up her friends. They were just as important to her as he was. It was a cruel truth, but unless their friends had gotten along, there was no way they could have been together.

Her heart stung, tears threatening to slip from her eyes again.

After all this time trying to forget, of doing so well of forgetting, everything was coming back to her. She had tried so hard to put everything about the Isle behind her. She had wanted a fresh start, a clean slate. She wanted to fit in in Auradon and enjoy the comfortable life she had been offered, one where she could live her dreams and be who she was without the threat of her mother and her expectations looming over her. She had wanted it so badly. And she had never wanted to remember her time on the Isle, ashamed of what she had been.

But now thanks to that silly little clock, the memories were relentlessly flooding her mind, unforgiving in their torment of her heart.

There weren't many fond memories she had one the Isle, making the precious few that she had stand out brightly against the darker ones.

As much as it hurt her to remember, a lot of those good times had been with Harry. The thought made her heart ache. She missed him. She missed him a lot more than she was willing to admit. There was so many things left unsaid between them, so many things that should have been said.

But it was too late now. She was an Auradon girl now. And he was the boy from the Isle.

A loud bell rung, signally the start of the class.

Startled, Evie began running in the direction of her class, resigned to the fact that she was late.

 _Great, late for my first class. Perfect way to make a good impression on the teacher_ , Evie thought sarcastically.

She imagined Harry would be pleased that even without him being here, he had been the reason for her lateness.

* * *

"Evie, are you going to bed anytime soon?" Mal's tired voice asked from her bed. "It's nearly midnight. Normally I wouldn't mind, but Audrey's new routine is killer on the muscles."

"Just give me a few more minutes," Evie mumbled, glancing over at her friend from her place at the window seat. "I just need to think right now."

Mal sat up, looking worriedly over to the other girl. "Is everything okay?"

Evie nodded, continuing to write on the notepad resting against her knees. She had been at it for a few hours now, more often than note scratching out the words that she had penned. Mal hadn't thought anything of it, thinking she had been working on her class assignments. It was only now that she realised that something was bothering the girl, and it wasn't mind-boggling physics equations.

"If you need to talk-"

"I'm fine, Mal," Evie said quietly, giving her a reassuring smile. "Just writing down a few notes for chemistry."

Mal knew a lie when she heard one, but she decided to give her friend the space she seemed to want. She would ask again tomorrow. There were hardly any secrets between the girls now, both having grown closer since coming to Auradon. Mal knew that when Evie was ready, she would open up to her. Until then, she would leave her be.

"Alright. Night, Evie."

Mal turned away, snuggling into her quilt.

Evie returned her stare to her notepad. It was a mess of attempts to write a letter, a very overdue letter that never should have waited this long to be written. Yet even now, quill in the tips of her finger and precious memories begging her to do this, she still couldn't find the words to write.

What was she supposed to say? What words could she say to someone who she knew must feel like she had abandoned them?

Evie winced, closing her eyes.

 _No, I did abandon him and he'll never forgive me for it._

She knew how he felt about Auradon and everyone who lived there, it was a feeling she had once shared. Like everyone on the Isle, he detested Auradon and everything it stood for. They were their enemies, the ones who had locked them away from their homes, their worlds, their magic and possessions. They had humiliated them, beaten and punished them. Everyone on the Isle had unsettled scores to finish, each craving revenge against the heroes who had led them to that wretched place. With every passing day that loathing simmered.

Harry yearned to be free of the Isle, to return to Neverland and seek revenge for his father.

From the first day that they'd met he had always told her that they would be free. Little did she know how right he would be and how wrong. She was free, but he was still trapped on the Isle.

Surely the news of all that had transpired would have reached him somehow. He had to know that she was here and that she, Mal, Carlos and Jay had betrayed their parents, turned their backs on evil and decided to make a life here in Auradon.

As far as he would be concerned, she had betrayed him. She had left him there to rot, despite knowing how much he yearned for freedom. Stars above, he must despise her now. All she could see was the image of his face twisted in anger and hurt, glaring at her with those soul-searing eyes of his. The idea of him hating her hurt her to the core.

Evie opened her eyes, the pain in her chest growing too intense.

 _I need some air._

* * *

Aimlessly, Evie wandered around the grand and finely decorated corridors of the school, her heels lightly tapping off the marble floors. Eventually, she found herself out in one of the balconies overlooking the gardens. It was too dark to see any of the luscious greenery, sparkling fountains, blooming flowers, or statutes. In the darkness, even with the moonlight and the scant lights still on in the school, everything appeared as sharp, dark shapes, standing out slightly against a black backdrop.

Evie leaned against the stone balcony, staring up in wonder at the dazzling night sky, filled to the brim with stars even with the light pollution from the city.

 _Harry would love this_ , Evie thought with a small smile.

She bet he could point out every constellation to her, tell her every story of each star, and sing her every song about them. She remembered one song he had taught her while they had lain together under a twilight sky like this one, nestled beside one another on a dingy boat with periwinkle lights and fluffy pillows and blankets.

She began singing the song with the same gentleness that he had, but her voice held a sweetness Harry could never compete with.

 _"And any star I choose_

 _Watches over me_

 _So I know I'm not alone_

 _When I'm here on my own_

 _Isn't that a wonder?_

 _When you're alone_

 _You're not alone."_

Evie smiled softly, looking at one star in particular; the second star to the right. To her, that would always be Harry's star. One of the brightest in the heavens. If she could pick any star to watch over her, to be her silent protector and companion, it would be that one.

A small round of applause drew her attention to behind her. Ben stood at the doorway, smiling and lightly applauding her song. Evie felt heat rush to her cheeks and ducked her head down, mortified that Ben had caught her singing.

Oh stars, if she could vanish on the spot right now that would be grand.

"Oops, I didn't realize I had an audience," Evie said with a nervous laugh, tucking her hair behind her ear

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Ben said with a chuckle. "What are you doing up this late? Can't sleep?"

Evie shook her head, watching as Ben walked over to her. He rested his arms on the railing beside her, looking out into the dark garden.

She couldn't help but noticed how worn out the young king looked. His usual crisp and clean clothes were dishevelled, his tidy hair now mussed as though he had just gotten out of bed. There were dark bags weighing under his tired eyes, making her feel exhausted just looking at them.

"Me neither," Ben admitted. "That was a really pretty song that you were singing. I've never heard it before. Is it a song from the Isle?"

"It's from a bit further than the Isle," Evie smiled wistfully, pointing up to the twilight sky, "it's a song of the stars. My... friend taught me it. He knew all their songs. Sometimes he'd sing them for me when it was just the two of us."

"Do you still keep in contact with him?" Ben asked innocently.

"He's from the Isle, so... no," Evie murmured.

She knew that Ben was aware that the VKs had not kept in contact with anyone from the Isle. There were too many reasons not to. They were fearful of the repercussions that would befall them for turning against evil, they were ashamed for their past misdeeds, and there wasn't anyone there who wanted to associate with them now that they considered themselves a part of Auradon.

"Ah," Ben winced, realizing his mistake. "Sorry, I should have realized."

"It's fine. I wasn't really on talking terms with him when I left the Isle anyway. We had a bit of a falling out," Evie sighed. "Our friends never got along. It all went down a couple of weeks before we came to Auradon. I never got the chance to set things right between us."

"Would you have liked to?" Ben asked.

She didn't hesitate in her answer.

"Yes."

If she could fix things with Harry then she would do so in a heartbeat.

Even though she was not as passionately furious about what had happened as she once had been, she was still hurt by what he had done. But even then, she still valued and cherished the relationship she had once had with Harry more than holding a grudge. They had both done things that they regretted, of that she was sure. She wasn't completely innocent in the whole affair either. If she had told her friends the truth about her and Harry sooner, everything wouldn't have escalated to the point that it had.

"I don't know if you've heard yet, but I'm planning on selecting a new group of children from the Isle to come over to Auradon," Ben said suddenly. "I see no reason why you couldn't invite this... former friend of yours. Maybe you could even work things out."

Evie's turned to look at Ben in surprise, her eyes lighting up. Ben would let her bring Harry here, to Auradon? She felt hope flutter about in her chest. It was a chance to see him again, a chance to set right everything between them. The question was, would Harry even want to come to Auradon?

 _"Auradon, that's where most of us want to be, isn't it?"_

 _"Isn't that where you want to be?" Evie asked lightly._

 _"Nah," Harry shrugged. "I never did fancy the snob's life."_

No. Coming to Auradon to start a new life wasn't what Harry wanted. He wanted freedom. Freedom from the Isle, to sail the seas, to go off on daring adventures and be the pirate he felt he was born to be. He also wanted more than that. He wanted revenge. Revenge for his father against the hero who had slighted him. If Harry was freed from the Isle one of the first places he would go was Neverland.

Evie bit her lip. The VKs had wanted that too when they had first come to Auradon, the chance to get vengeance against their parent's enemies. After they had spent some time here and had seen the opportunity for a better life, a better them, that thirst for vengeance had dried up like a pond in the desert. If Harry came here... maybe the same thing would happen to him? He'd realize everything Auradon and goodness had to offer him.

Evie nearly snorted at the thought.

Then again, this was Harry Hook she was thinking of. And Harry Hook was, if anything, unpredictable. Even those closest to him could never be sure of how he would react to a situation. But maybe, just maybe, she could convince him. He deserved a chance, didn't he? A chance at a decent, good and honest life. A life away from that disgusting island and all its evil.

"Do you really mean it?" Evie asked, staring at Ben intently.

"Of course," Ben said with a smile.

"Harry... might need a little persuading though," Evie admitted hesitantly.

"Oh," Ben looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Well, maybe you should be the one to ask him. If you're up for it, we could always head over to the Isle tomorrow and you can ask him personally. I know that seems pretty soon, but the new semesters already started, so the sooner the better."

The thought of returning to the Isle made Evie's stomach churn.

Ben must have noticed the look of horror on her face and quickly added, "or you could be the one to send him an invite. There's no need for you to go back if you don't want to, Evie."

"No," Evie said quickly. "I think it'd be best if I went. I was actually going to send him a letter, to try and mend bridges but I think it would be better if I went to see him in person."

"Well, I'll go look at the paperwork the now and have everything sorted in the morning. If everything goes according to plan, we should be able to head over to the Isle by about three o'clock," Ben replied, looking at his watch. "Oh, before I forget, who are his parents?"

"He's the son of Captain Hook."

Something flickered on Ben's face, something that was gone too quickly for her to analysis. When he looked at her again, he had a small smile on his face, one she couldn't help but feel was forced.

"Harry Hook," Ben said. "Right, that's fine. I'll go get the paperwork started. You try and get some sleep, Evie. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Evie couldn't help the wide smile that blossomed on her face. "Thank you, Ben."

"No problem."

"Oh! Before I forget, if Harry does come to Auradon, it might take a while for him to settle in. He's..." Evie struggled to find the right word to describe Harry's... nature. How could she put it delicately and in a way that didn't make Ben reconsider his proposal? "Going to be a bit of a challenge."

"No worries. He'll have you and everyone else at Auradon to help with his transition to Auradon life. Give him enough time and I'm sure he'll settle," Ben said reassuringly.

Evie wasn't quite so sure of that. In fact, she still wasn't one hundred percent convinced that he would come. He wanted off the Isle, but would he come under these circumstances?

"Well, goodnight, Evie," Ben said.

He turned away and left, leaving Evie alone once more with the stars as her companions.

Evie glanced up at the second star to the right, a rush of nerves putting her on edge. Tomorrow, she would once again find herself face to face with Harry Hook, whether she was ready or not.

For so long she had tried to forget everything about her life on the Isle and now she was throwing herself headfirst into that life again. She would go back to the Isle that haunted her nightmares and she would be reunited with the pirate she hadn't seen in a year. A pirate she had never been sure of exactly what she felt for him.

But what if she went there tomorrow... and he refused to come?

What's worse what if he refused simply because it was her asking?

Evie didn't think she could bear to leave him behind in that forsaken Isle again, especially knowing what a terrible life she was condemning him to. He deserved better than what the Isle had to offer.

No, she refused to leave him there. And she would not let his own stubbornness keep him from a better life!

Evie came to a decision in that moment, one hastily formed from pure intentions and desperation. It was a decision she would later regret. When she had time to let her emotions calm down she would look back at this moment and realize that perhaps it was a bit too rash and really not the wisest thing she could have done.

Determination driving her onwards, Evie hurried back inside, making her way to the kitchen. She began rummaging through the pantry and cupboards, pulling out all the ingredients she would need. She put on the oven and placed a pot on the hob. Once it was heated, she began pouring in the ingredients.

What she was doing was underhanded and certainly not written in any Goodness 101 books. In fact, it was a page right out her mother's book - literally, but desperate times called for desperate measures. This was a small evil for a greater good. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to this, but she had to be prepared. She was sure Harry would thank her for it in the future - probably the very, very, _very_ distant future, but he would thank her nonetheless.

Evie stirred away at her brew, knowing exactly what to do. Her mother had hammered this potion into her head since she was a little girl. She left out a few key ingredients, ingredients which would have a nasty effect should they be left in. Finally finished, Evie grabbed one last thing. She picked up the last ingredient and dipped it into the pot for a few moments before pulling it out. She looked at it with a wicked smile.

It was beautiful, shining, red apple.

* * *

Ben was exhausted. It was nearly three o'clock and he had only just finished off the last of the necessary paperwork for Auradon's new arrivals. He would have finished sooner had it not been for constant interruptions, but alas, the duties of a king called. There was a slight issue with rooming, but that was hardly surprising given the short notice. He would have it all sorted out in a week's tops, provided nothing else cropped up.

He was just about to get ready to leave to meet Evie when he heard thunderous footsteps echoing down the corridor outside his office. He heard cries of surprise from outside, people yelping and things crashing to the floor.

"You can't be serious?"

Ben winced as Mal burst through his office door, slamming it against the wall. He watched as his girlfriend stomped towards him, her eyes ablaze, hands clenched and a furious snarl on her lips. She looked like a disgruntled dragon on a warpath, and he was the one standing in her way.

This couldn't be good.

"You're letting Harry Hook come to Auradon? Do you know how much of a bad idea that is?" Mal snapped loudly.

Ah, so she had found out about that. He had hoped to tell her himself when he got the chance, but he supposed news of new villain kids coming to Auradon wouldn't remain quiet for long. Gossip spread quickly in this place.

Ben rose from his seat, his hands gesturing for her to calm down. He instantly regretted the action, seeing Mal's eyes dart down to his hands and narrow. He had a feeling that had he angered her to this level a year ago, he probably would have lost his hands for that.

"Mal, you knew I was going to be bringing more villain children over from the Isle. Harry is-"

"Nuts!" Mal cut in. "He's completely unhinged and dangerous! You can't bring him here!"

"Mal, he deserves a chance, just like you got," Ben said softly, his voice soothing and calm, which only seemed to infuriate Mal more. "Evie's already highlighted that his character might take a while to adjust to Auradon, but I'm sure with time he'll-"

"Evie's the one who asked for him to be brought here?" Mal shrieked, causing Ben to cringe at the pitch.

Mal's eyes widened in disbelief, her breath leaving her in harsh puffs - Ben half expected her to the blow the castle down. She began pacing up and down his office, seemingly stunned by the revelation.

"I should have known! That's why she's been acting weird since yesterday! A year later and still she- Ughh!" Mal tossed her arms in the air in frustration.

"Mal, what's gotten into you?" Ben asked, making his way over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her to a halt. "Why is this working you up so much?"

"Harry is bad news, Ben," Mal sighed. "I don't want him anywhere near Evie."

"What exactly happened between those two?" Ben asked curiously.

"It's not my story to tell," Mal replied. "All I can say is that he hurt and used her and I don't want him to have the opportunity to do it again."

"Look, Mal. I'm the one who suggested it," Ben said carefully, "Evie seemed really excited about giving him the same chance that she got. I think it's important to Evie that she's given the chance to mend that bridge with him. Let her try."

"But that's the thing," Mal replied, "there is no bridge to mend. It was never there. It was just a trick!"

Mal pulled away from Ben, scoffing in irritation. She marched over to the door, not at all appeased. Before she left she paused, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes flared green in warning.

"I can't stop you from bringing Harry here, but if he so much as steps a toe out of line you can be sure that I will stop him from hurting Evie. Whatever the cost."

Ben winced as Mal shut the door with a booming bang. He heard more startled shouts from outside as Mal no doubt pushed her way through anyone who got in her way.

 _Well, that went... well._

He sorta wished Evie had given him a warning about Mal's... dislike... towards Harry. He couldn't help but dread how the other VKs would react.

* * *

Evie was not ready see Harry Hook. Not by a long shot.

She had been preparing for the meeting all day, even having skipped some of her classes. She had wracked her brain all night and all day on what she would say to him when she saw him, but after continuously coming up blank, she decided it was best just to wait and see what happened. She had no idea how Harry would react, and with his unpredictability, there was no real way to prepare for it.

Instead, she had focused on other things.

She made sure she looked her best. Her royal blue hair fell in their usual ringlets with a braid atop her head that looked like a mini tiara. She had even added a cherry red, apple jewel clip to it, which stood out brightly against her dark hair and matched her ruby red lipstick.

Since she was going back to the Isle, she had to dress appropriately. She had donned her blue leather jacket and matching leather skirt, forest tights and jewel bedazzled, high-heeled boots. She knew she looked perfect, her confidence only bolstered with the many compliments she had gotten as she made her way to meet Ben.

Her stunning and flawless fashion made her look fearless and bold on the outside.

However, inside she was a mess, her nerves making her feel queasy and tense beyond belief. As she waited for Ben to arrive, she couldn't stop fidgeting with her apple purse strap and found herself unable to stay still, pacing about in front of the limo, earning her odd looks from the driver.

Anyone who looked at her now would know she was a ball of nerves, even with her killer outfit.

Dear goodness, give her the strength to be able to hide it when she encountered Harry. She needed to be on the top of her game to deal with him. If he caught even the tiniest hint of weakness she was done for!

Harry's intensity and habit of encroaching in people's personal spaces, made him intimidating and difficult to deal with. Even Evie found herself wilting at times when she was the subject of his attention. The pirate was skilled at unnerving people, and he thrived off it.

A scratchy, static sound made her turn to the driver. He was a tall man dressed in a black suit, white, freshly ironed shirt, black tie and black sunglasses. He was whispering an affirmative into a small communicator pinned to his blazer.

"Miss, the King will be arriving momentarily. If you please enter the vehicle, we can be on our way," the driver said.

Evie nodded and slipped into the limo, the driver opening and closing the door for her. She waited tensely, her nerves spiking.

 _This is it. I'm really going back to the Isle._

The door beside her opened, Ben sliding into the seat across from her.

"Hey, Evie. Sorry, I'm late. I got um... held up," Ben said, not elaborating further. "Alright, Bill. We're good to go."

The driver took his seat at the wheel, buckling his seatbelt. He started the engine and pulled out the driveway, heading for the golden gates that would lead out of the school grounds.

Evie watched as the scenery rolled by, her thoughts consumed by the pirate in red she would soon be reunited with. The more they drew closer, the more her stomach did flips and her heart ached. She thought her heart might break free from her chest when she saw the ocean come into the view, the pillars that would lead them to the magic road - once activated - following after it.

Evie held her breath as she watched the driver press a button on the roof of the limo. In a glimmer of sparkling gold and rainbow swirls, the bridge to The Isle of The Lost appeared.

It was time to go back to the Isle... and back to Harry Hook.

* * *

 **(A/N)** Evie, you're villain side is showing.

Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your theories, thoughts, opinions and such :D Also, sorry for the lack of Harry in this chapter. After this though it'll be hard to get rid of him. I felt that Evie would have healed over the last year, seeing as she's not one to hold a grudge and she's in a really stable and healthy environment that allows for her to heal (though don't be mistaken, she ain't letting Harry get off the hook so easy). Harry, however...

The song lyrics are from the song _'When You're Alone'_ in Hook (1991). I thought it would be fitting to start this story with a song about the stars, seeing as Hooks and Poison Apples first chapter did the same. The song in chapter 1 of HAPA and the song in this chapter are also both from Peter Pan movies. And Harry taught her the song T-T It was during their long conversation in the boat about anything and everything.

 **Reviews from chapter 14 of Hooks and Hearts replies:**

 **StoryWriting1414:** Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I can't wait to share their reunion with you! It'll certainly be intense. Even though Evie's cooled down about it, she's still hurt about it all, and Harry maaaay end up giving her new reasons to be angry once more. Harry, on the other hand, is still livid. For him, this is still a fresh wound that hasn't healed. And as much as he loves Evie, he still angry at her and wants to get even.

 **AtaDaughterofPoseidon:** It broke my heart but it had to happen T-T Even before this story became a multi-chapter, I was planning on having the one-shot sorta lead up to that happening. But, on the plus side, it means we have drama for this story! I'm glad you liked the chapter! And even though they aren't together the now... there's plenty of time for things to happen ^_- *wink wink* Thank you for your wonderful review!

 **Genie For Your Wish:** I almost didn't want to upload the last chapter as it meant it was over, but I'm excited about exploring this new story and continuing the journey of these two treasures!

I was so worried that the title would give it away straight away, but I seemed to have caught a few people off guard till half way when they realized what was going to happen haha XD I'm so glad you enjoyed Hooks and Poison Apples though, and I hope you enjoy Hooks and Hearts! :D

Honestly, it was a pleasure to write and share that story. I'm so glad so many people enjoyed it. Makes it worth all the writer struggles and banging my head off the keyboard lol. Thank you so much for your lovely words and amazing review, and for all your support with my fanfics! It's greatly appreciated!

I didn't want to tare the VKs apart, they have such a beautiful friendship. It's a shame Harry and Evie never got to say goodbye, but circumstances wouldn't allow for it. Well, mostly their friends wouldn't allow it. Uma's plan may not have worked this time, but she may have some tricks up her sleeve yet. I was actually going to write an alternative ending was Uma's plan did work in the long run, sorta. Mal, Carlos and Jay would have been the ones to go to Auradon but Evie was left behind. She would have been tasked with watching territory until they got back but after the coronation and the VKs switched side, Evie would have found herself all alone, with Uma and her crew stealing the territory. Eventually, Harry would convince her to join their side.

Ah, the shell scene :3 I was so excited when I thought of that scene. It came in sorta out of the blue. The fate of the hat will be revealed soon XD

 **Guest:** Bonjour mon ami! :D I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Sorry about the heartbreaking! It broke my heart writing about it T-T Annnnd sorry about the torture... there may be more in the future, so sorry in advance, but there's also fluff! And jealous Harry, possibly ^_-

Evie won't be dating Doug, so rest easy there. This story will take place after Descendants 1 but will happen instead of Descendants 2, though elements of that film may appear in the story. Harry's getting off the Isle via invite... how will the others get out, if at all, we'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for taking the time to write a review! Greatly appreciated! :D

 **J'adore:** I'm so glad you liked their friendship here! I adore their friendship so much! We got to see some more of protective Mal in this chapter XD Poor Harry better stay clear unless he wants to deal with a literal dragon protecting the princess lol. Thank you for the lovely review and lovely comments!

 **TG:** Too late... the encounter has already been written XD We'll probs see that in chapter 3.

 **Titanfire999** **:** Thank you. Glad you like it! :D

 **Pinklizardqueen:** Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Moth Lilie:** I'm so glad you liked the ending. I was really nervous about it lol. Hope you enjoy the sequel!

 **Kikicm4:** Glad you loved it! :D Hope you enjoy the sequel!

 **T. F. Crosby:** I am so sorry for the heartbreaking... there may be more to come. I'm so glad you liked the chapter though! And I'm glad ur not too mad at Jay now XD The hat had to make a comeback, and Carlos giving it too Evie just seemed like the perfect oppounity for those two to bond and come to peace with the whole situation. I feel so sorry for Carlos and Gil, they're so chill and understanding about the whole thing whereas everyone else is up in arms about it lol. Glad you liked Hoist The Colors too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you for all your support in Hooks and Poison Apples!

 **acetwolf94** **:** Glad you loved it! Thank you for the review!

 **Spoiler for chapter 2:**

"Well, split ma infinities. Princess, Princess, Princess," Harry drawled lowly. "Whatever are ye doin back in a place like this? Lookin for another shell? Afraid we're fresh out."

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you?" she asked lightly, batting those big eye lashes.

He ignored the way his heart twisted at her words.

"Maybe... once upon a time," he couldn't stop his eyes dropping to her lips, "but not anymore."


	2. A Poisoned Love

**Chapter 2 - A Poisoned Love**

 **(A/N)** This chapter was edited by the lovely Ashara Lynn. Many thanks! :D

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Are you alright, Evie? You seem really nervous."

Evie resisted rolling her eyes. Of course she was nervous. Who wouldn't be under circumstances such as these? She and Ben were back on the Isle, the evilest villains in the world lurking around every corner, her mother being among them. She was also on her way to meet an old flame of hers and she had no idea what was going to happen. She had every right to be nervous.

"I'm fine," Evie lied with a polite smile.

She watched silently as the limo drove through the dark and dingy streets of the Isle. Dear goodness, she had never realized just how dreadful this place was. Everything was filthy, trash littered the streets, crude graffiti marred the walls and shop shutters, most windows were smashed and a foul stench clung to the air - no doubt the terrible sewage systems having been clogged up again. It wasn't just the poor conditions of the environment that sombered Evie's mood, it was the people wandering the streets. Some were minding their own business, but others were shoving, snarling and hissing at one another, causing the timider to cower and flee. She had forgotten how vicious the people here could be, sometimes it was for reasons of survival, and other times it was for no good reason at all.

Evie couldn't wait to get out of this horrible place. The Isle was like a parasite, slowly sucking the life out of you and leaving you devoid of any positive feelings. It was a grim and miserable place, turning everything that dwelled there into the same.

"Where is it I'm dropping you off, Miss?" the driver asked.

Evie frowned, turning to Ben who was looking rather sheepish.

"Right, I didn't get the chance to say. We're going to have to drop you off somewhere while I go pick up the other villain children that I've picked to come to Auradon," Ben explained. "Bill will pick you up where he dropped you off. I've requested another limo to come pick me and the other villain children up, so you can take as long as you need."

Evie nodded, biting her lip nervously as she glanced back out the window. She had been planning on requesting that Ben wait outside while she spoke to Harry, knowing that the pirate wouldn't have responded to kindly to her appearing again with a former prince in tow. At least now she would have more time to talk to Harry alone.

"That's fine, just drop me off at Goblin Wharf."

It was time to meet Harry, and steal him away from this awful place.

* * *

 _Where in the devil's name are they?_

Harry wandered the docks, sharp eyes searching for Uma and Gil. The two of them were supposed to have met him at The Dead Man's Wreck an hour ago for a late lunch. It was unusual for them to be late, especially as the two of them knew how much he loathed lateness. It was the quickest way to sour his mood.

Commotion over by the stalls caught his attention. Pirates and villains were chattering away quickly to one another. Harry wondered what had excited them, seeing as there was seldom anything of interest happening on the Isle. He prowled closer to them, listening in on their hushed conversations and catching small snippets of it.

"Yer talkin garabge as always-"

"Ah, swear it! Royal limos-"

"Fibbin, rascal! As if Auradonians would-"

The group fell into silence when they noticed Harry skulking nearby. They nodded respectfully to him before scurrying away, cautiously looking over their shoulders as they went.

Harry rolled his eyes, irked. He continued on his way, flicking open his pocket watch and looking at the time. He had only had an hour to spare and time was up.

 _So much for grub_ , Harry thought irritably.

He headed back to his father's shop, Hooks Inlet and Shack. He was working late tonight and since he had missed lunch, thanks to Uma and Gil, he was going to be in an even more agitated mood than usual, which he was sure would do wonders for his top-notch customer service. Harry would wager his nights earnings - what little there was of it - that it was most likely Gil's fault, the ejit probably having gotten into some trouble that poor Uma had to drag him out of. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

Harry unlocked the shop door, the doorbell chiming as he entered. With a miserable sigh, he flipped the sign from closed to open once more.

Gods, he hated this place. The only reason he even worked in this wretched wee shop was because his dad commanded it. If he had his way he would be anywhere but here.

He flicked a switch by the door, fairy lights around the shop flickering to life, alighting the shop in a gentle, azure hue. With another sigh, Harry dragged himself into the back area, hanging up his jacket and hat. He had hoped to slip into the fridge and grab a quick bite to eat, but the doorbell rung, signalling the arrival of a customer.

Harry cursed under his breath. _Bloody typical._

When he went back into the shop and looked up, he felt himself freeze, his heart wrenching painfully in his chest. For a moment, he thought he was dreaming, the vision before him certainly one that haunted many of his dreams.

 _Evie..._

She was leaning against the front door, hands behind her back, and eyes staring directly at him. She was as gorgeous as before, perhaps more so. There was an air of maturity around her, and she held herself with the same confidence she used to. Of course, she was dressed head to toe in blue, ever the faithful lover of the colour. There was no tiara on her head, which was unusual, but the braid across her head may have been a substitute for it.

Harry blinked a few times, making sure what he was seeing was real.

"Hey, Pirate Boy," her soft voice said, a smile quirking at the corner of her blood red lips.

Her voice, sweet and gentle, brought the reality home to him. This was Evie. She was here, in his shop, back on the Isle. He could scarcely believe it, the whispers of the group from early suddenly making sense.

Nothing could have prepared him for seeing her again. She was a shock to his systems, like falling overboard into the frigid ocean on a winter's night. He couldn't help but think it unfair that here she was, looking perfect and glowing with confidence, while he stood there like a dumbstruck fool, in a tattered white blouse, ripped three-quarter lengths and his hair uncombed.

 _Blast it all._

Never one to stay caught off guard for long, he donned his signature grin, picking up his hook from the table as he sauntered towards her. He plucked up his usual haughty demeanour, refusing to reveal how much her appearance had set his mind reeling and chest a fluster.

It took all his restraint to stop himself from running over to her and sweeping her into his arms. He had to remind himself of why he couldn't do that, remind himself of what she had done. Not a day went by when he didn't simmer over her crime, and he would not allow his longing heart to let him forget it. No one trampled over Harry Hook and got away with it, not even someone he had once treasured as dearly as any pirate did their plunder and loot.

Harry moved slowly, eyes taking in every inch of her, having been deprived of her for far too long. He leaned in close, resting a hand against the door at her head. If he was unnerving her with his closeness, she didn't show it, simply staring up at him with those fathomless hazel eyes of hers. They were as enchanting as always.

"Well, split ma infinities. Princess, Princess, Princess," Harry drawled lowly. "Whatever are ye doin back in a place like this? Lookin for another shell? Afraid we're fresh out."

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you?" she asked lightly, batting those big eyelashes.

He ignored the way his heart twisted at her words.

"Maybe... once upon a time," he couldn't stop his eyes dropping to her lips, "but not anymore."

He slammed his hook into the door frame beside her head, laughing evilly at the startled look in her eyes.

Oh, how he had waited for this day, fantasized about it for far too long. And now he had her here, right within his grasp. All he had to do was reach out and he could touch her. The princess before him who had stolen his heart then left it and him behind like they were absolutely nothing. They may have been on rocky terms when she left, but he had thought that their friendship, relationship, and bond had meant something to her!

Yet it hadn't stopped her leaving, it hadn't stopped her betraying the Isle and all of villainy, and it hadn't brought her back to him. He didn't know why she was here now, but he would find out.

There was so many things he wanted to say, wanted to strike out at her for.

 _Wretched little minx. Accursed little traitor! Ye knew how much it meant for me_ tae _leave this Isle... and yet ye left me behind. Like. I. Was. Nuthin!_

Choosing the VKs over him - given the circumstances - he could forgive. But choosing good over evil? Choosing those stuck-up, holier than thou, blasted urchins who had condemned them to this forsaken wasteland? That was unforgivable. And she would pay dearly for it come hell or high water!

"What are ye doin here, Princess?" Harry asked, a growl to his voice.

Evie straightened her shoulders, looking at him unfaltering and without a hint of fear.

 _Always so brave,_ he mused. _But ye ain't seen_ nuthin _yet, Love._

"I've come to invite you to Auradon," Evie replied.

 _Liar!_

"Oh, really?" he drawled excitedly, the amused grin on his face doing nothing to hide the fury burning in his eyes. "And why would ye want tae do a thing like that for? Finally feelin guilt?"

"For what?"

Harry narrowed his eyes.

 _Playing coy? Now that be a very dangerous game._

"Oh, I don't know, Princess. How about ye leaving me here tae rot on this infernal Isle while ye gallivant about in paradise?" Harry replied viciously, a smile that was anything but pleasant on his face. "Did ye finally get tae find that prince ye so craved? Or do they all see ye for what ye really are? A cold-hearted harpy!"

He thought he would have taken delight in the hurt that flashed in her eyes at his snide insult, but he found it didn't please him at all. Evie narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step forward. Harry didn't move, refusing to back down. There was barely any space between them now, neither willing to move away and have it be seen as a weakness.

Glutton for punishment that he was, he sorely wanted to kiss those lips of hers, but that would only spell his end. They were as cursed as the fruit of Eden, and just as sinfully tempting. The thought only infuriated him more. Even after all this time, after everything that had transpired and still he wanted her.

"Ye betrayed me, Evie. We were meant tae be friends," Harry gritted out, glaring down at her. His voice fell to barely above a whisper, "we were meant tae be more than even that."

If he let the year of hurt that was welled up in his heart shine through his eyes, then it was unconsciously done.

"I betrayed you?" Evie scoffed, her eyes alight with anger. "How about how you betraying me?"

Evie stabbed a finger into his chest, prodding him with every venom filled accusation she threw at him.

" _You_ and your friends were manipulating me! _You_ tried to break apart my group of friends! And then _you_ tried to hurt Mal!" Evie snapped. "I betrayed you? You can call me a cold-hearted harpy but you're nothing but a hypocrite! You have no idea how much you hurt me that day!"

"I was tryin tae protect ye!" Harry spat. "I was tryin tae help ye realise that the VKs weren't good enough for ye!"

"Who I choose to be friends with was none your concern! You had no right to try and come between us!" Evie hissed. "If it had been the other way around, if I had tried to break up you, Uma, and Gil, you would feel the same way I do."

Harry pulled away, taking a step back at that. If he had been in Evie's shoes, he knew he wouldn't have reacted in the same way. As similar as the two of them were, they were also very different. He would have reacted far, far worse. Coming between him and his loved ones was nothing short of a death wish. His point still stood, however, the VKs had been undeserving of Evie.

Evie let out a sigh, closing her eyes and taking in a deep, calming breath. "Harry... I didn't come here to fight. I came here for you, that I swear."

* * *

When Evie had seen Harry had come out the staff room, any sense of calm and confidence she had felt shrivelled up and died, leaving her with nothing but jittery nerves and an old, familiar ache in her chest that she would rather not think about right now.

Her pirate had changed a lot since she had last seen him. He was taller, the eyeliner around his eyes much thicker, and there was an air of sharp coldness around him that made her wary. He was just as knee-bucklingly handsome as he had been before and she imagined, had it not been for his unnerving and intense personality that scared away most people, he would have left a stream of broken hearts behind him wherever he went. He still dressed the same, though at the moment he didn't have a splash of red on him, which she found odd. It was always strange seeing him without any red on.

It took everything that she had to remain cool and collected. She put on as nonchalant an air as she could, acting as though there was no ill blood between them, like they were merely two friends meeting up for an overdue chat. When he finally noticed her, the first thing she saw was the shock in his eyes. Seeing him standing their jaw-slacked and wide-eyed had given her confidence. Her sudden appearance had caught him off guard, and a Harry caught off guard was easier to deal with than one who was prepped and ready for battle.

It was when the grin fell back in place and he began boldly strutting towards her, hook in hand, that she felt her insides quiver with nerves. There was something dark and threatening in his movements, each stride radiating menace. Evie half expected thunder to rumble and lightning to flash. She found herself wondering how much the last year had changed the boy she had come to know, or whether he had always been this dangerous and she had just lacked comparison to realise it. She had never really seen the darker side of him come out, only ever catching hints of it like a glint in the reflection of a mirror.

With a steadying breath, Evie put on her best facade, not wanting him to know just how nervous she was. Harry had made her nervous and shy many a times, but never like this. They had once been so close, yet now there was so much bad blood, pent-up emotions and tension pushing them away from each other, tainting the friendship they had once had.

Evie couldn't help but feel bitter over the whole thing. Any reunion the two of them shared should have been met with open arms, warm embraces and feelings of happiness. Yet this reunion felt like anything but. The tension in the air was palpable, and she loathed it with every fibre of her being.

"Harry... I didn't come here to fight. I came here for you, that I swear," Evie replied quietly, staring into those brighter than day eyes of his. "Will you come back to Auradon with me?"

"Let me guess, that means ye also want me tae give up my evil ways? Turn my back on everything that I am? Betray my friends and my family?" He raised his hook to her face, gently trailing it down her cheek. "Not a chance in hell, Princess."

He took a menacing step forward, forcing Evie backwards, her back hitting the door again. She wasn't comfortable with how close that hook was to her face, nor was she comfortable with Harry having crowded her against the door, looming over her and giving her no space to move or breath. But this was Harry's favourite thing to do, invade your personal space, push your boundaries of comfort over the edge, and throw you off balance. He relished making people feel uncomfortable and threatened. Scaring people was his speciality, and right now he was doing a pretty good job at it.

"Besides, what make ye think I'm even gonna let ye get back tae Auradon?" he whispered chillingly.

In that moment, Evie truly was scared. She didn't know what he was planning to do, but that evil, borderline maniacal grin of his promised nothing sweet. The thought that Harry might hurt her hadn't crossed her mind. She knew an argument was inevitable, but she should have remembered how dangerous a villain scorned was, especially Harry.

This was the boy who had happily tried to feed her to the sharks, had nearly tarred and feathered one of her dear friends and had tried to slice the hands off another. Harry could be dangerous and wild, and it had been so long since she had seen that side of him that she had almost forgotten about it – stars above only knows how much worse it had gotten this past year.

With a sharp burst of panic, Evie realised just how woefully unprepared she was for this encounter.

Moving a hand that was eerily steady, Evie reached into her purse and pulled out her last resort.

"I've brought you a gift," she said lightly.

Harry tilted his head, eyes widening when she lifted the red apple up in the small space between them.

"I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple, it's a magic wishing apple," Evie whispered softly, watching as his eyes remained spellbound to the delectable looking apple, winking temptingly in the fairy lights.

"A wishing apple?" Harry asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Yes, one bite and all your dreams will come true."

"Really? Anything I want?" Harry said softly, playing along, his hook tangling in her hair. "And what, dear Princess, do ye think... I... want?"

Maybe it was her imagination, but she swore his eyes fell to her lips as he said that.

"I know you want off the Isle, that's for sure," Evie replied.

"Aye, ye knew that well enough," Harry replied. "But what a fool I would be, tae accept an apple from ye."

"True," Evie shrugged, tossing the apple in the air and catching it, "well, if you don't want it-"

Evie took a slow, sensual bite out of the apple, her eyes closing as she savoured the taste. When she opened her eyes she saw that Harry was watching her intensely. He snatched the apple from her, examining it idly. He didn't take his eyes off her and he took a crunching bite out of the apple. Evie waited patiently, watching as he finally swallowed the chunk of apple.

"Well, looks like you're the first person to ever take an apple from me," Evie said, sounding impressed. "You're right. It was foolish."

Harry snorted, taking another hungry bite out of the apple. Evie smiled, tilting her head. He seemed to be enjoying that apple, his first taste of Auradon food. She remembered how mind-boggling her first try of their food had been, all their foods were rich in flavour and mouth-watering just to look at. It was better than any of the stale, rotten leftovers that the Isle had to offer.

"And this, Harry Hook," Evie said slowly, bringing herself a step closer and leaning up so her lips brushed against his. "Is where I tell you that the apple you just eat... is poisoned."

Harry gave her a lazy grin. "Really, Princess? And yet ye took a bite?"

"Don't you remember? I have an immunity to poisons," Evie said with a devious smirk.

The cocky smile on Harry's face faltered, his eyes falling to the apple in his hand. He looked dizzy, his face paling. With a shaky breath, he took a wobbly step backwards, the apple falling from his hand and rolling across the floor. Her mother had always said that poisoned apples were quick to act, but she hadn't thought the effect would take hold so quickly. Right now, Harry would be feeling light-headed, a growing, dizzying feeling sending his head spinning. Then his body would slowly go numb, the strength leaching away from him. It would be like falling asleep, the world around him fading away to darkness.

Harry let out a harsh laugh, a nasty grin on his face.

"Princess... ye-" he tried to move towards her, but his body was not cooperating.

Evie smiled sweetly, slowly raising her hand and placing it on his chest. Weakened by the poison from the apple, all it took was the faintest of pushes and down Harry went, crashing backwards to the floor. As he crumbled, Evie blew him a cheeky kiss.

She waited a few seconds before tiptoeing around his body and kneeling down beside him, listening carefully to his quiet breaths, making sure he was out cold. The poisoned apple should keep him knocked out for about five hours or so, plenty of time to get him safely back to Auradon.

"Sorry about this, Harry," Evie said quietly, reaching out and brushing away his bangs from his face. "But you deserve better than this place."

Now all she had to do was get him to Auradon.

* * *

 **(A/N)** Hooks and Poison Apples, Chapter 7, Let's Get This Party Started, is where we learn about Evie's immunity to poisons. Evie's speech about the apple is the speech her mother gives to Snow White in the movie Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs when convincing her to eat the apple.

Quick question for you all though, and feel free to rant - I do love em XD In Hooks and Poison Apples, who did you think was more in the wrong, Evie or Harry? I tried to have it that both of them had done things wrong, but across the board - on different sites that I have this uploaded on - it's interesting seeing peoples views on it. Like, most people are more angry with Evie than Harry so I'm curious to hear more opinions about it :3 Don't worry, there's no wrong answer, everyone's gonna interpret the story differently XD xx

This chapter was going to be longer, but there's a lot of stuff that was happening that I've decided would work better as part of the next chapter.

Edit: For some reason some lines in the story duplicated. I think I've caught them all. Sorry about that!

 **Review Replies:**

 **QueenieManaia:** Thank you for the wonderful review! I'm so glad it was worth the wait! I hope you enjoyed this one! Harry and Evie still have quite a bit of talking to do, especially after Evie's actions.

 **AtaDaughterofPoseidon:** Thank you for the review! Glad you liked the first chapter! Yipe, Evie's definitely letting her Evil Queen side show, especially in this chapter XD Straight up poison appleling someone and kidnapping them. And the poison apple was her back up plan in case Harry said no to coming to Auradon, she planned to trick him into eating it and kidnapping him. She wasn't really thinking straight, panicking about him not coming and being eaten away with guilt over leaving him. Curious, what were your hopes for this chapter, if you don't mind me asking? :) I totally wanted to have them just run into each other's arms and hug it out, buuuuut angst/drama and while writing the road I took seemed the most fitting, what with Harry feeling very scorned and betrayed.

 **Nightwolfhunter:** Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **StoryWriting1414:** Glad you liked it! :D I'm so happy you're enjoying the story XD

 **shadowfire21:** Thank you for your lovely review! I'm glad you enjoyed Hooks and Poison Apples! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!4

 **T. F. Crosby:** Thank you for the wonderful review! I think we'll be seeing a bit more of Evie's evil side in this story, it's something she'll be struggling with a bit. She certainly let her old wicked ways get the better of her here, and it's something that will be brought up again in the next few chapters. Evie's poison apple situation is going to go from bad... to worse in the next chapter. She meant well, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions. It's also meant to parallel Harry's situation, where he decided to help Uma try to bring Evie into their crew through manipulating her. Both of them thought they were doing the right thing, but really, they weren't.

 **Hallyster:** Thank you for your awesome review!I have to say I do enjoy torturing my readers a wee bit XD As a fanfic reader it's nice to be the one pulling heartstrings for a change lol. There are actually clues in Hooks and Poison Apples as to what's going to happen, right from chapter 1, Walk On The Dock, though the biggest clue I gave is in Chapter 12 Dinner With The Hooks ^_- Yipe, I did promise fluff and oh stars above is there fluff XD It's either the next chapter or chapter 3. I'm so excited about writing it! Though fluff comes at the cost of angst so be prepared for that in later chapters :p I like ur theory XD He totally would agree just to torture her. We'll have to wait and see if he does agree... once he wakes up XD

 **Missmalraye:** I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for the wonderful review! :D Hope you enjoy this and future chapters!

 **Guest:** Who knows, might happen. We'll definitely be seeing Evie's more wicked side shining through.

 **Kikicm4:** Glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Titanfire999:** Yipe, it's back XD

 **Guest:** Here's an update :)

 **Jbird1916:** Here's hoping! :D Hope you like Harry's reaction! And thank you for the review! xx

 **C De Vil:** Thank you for the lovely review! Hope this chapter answered some of your questions :D As we see, Harry's pretty angry, but much to his annoyance he is still very much in love with Evie despite everything. Even with that though, he's still wanting to get pay back against her. Harry's going to be quite conflicted later, torn between wanting revenge and his feelings for Evie - which may or may not grow deeper, who knows XD

 **Guest:** Glad you love the story! And thank you for your lovely comment! :D I don't think there will be many changes in this book compared to the last one as I'm hoping to capture the same tone that was in Hooks and Poison Apples. There will be a bit more action in later chapters as I have it planned to turn into a bit of an adventure, but there won't be anything graphic, bloody or gory. There won't be any horror and the intimacy levels will stay within the rating. If there is anything like that I'll give a heads up at the start. The genres I'm aiming for with this are romance/adventure/friendship types. Hope this answered your question, if not let me know. :) xx

 **Mollichine:** I'm so glad to hear that - or read rather lol. Can't wait to share the rest with everyone! :D

 **Hurricane Jackson:** Thank you! I'm happy you enjoyed the first story! :D Hope you enjoyed their reunion and I can't wait to share the next chapter and we get to see Harry in Auradon, and his reaction to Evie kidnapping him XD The next update I'm not sure when it'll be. I try and update weekly, at max two weeks but uni has ruined my writing schedule T-T So I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully, not too long ;)

 **CKendall98:** Thank you so much for the amazing review! Hmmm good questions, major spoilers though XD I want to answer all your questions but I don't want to spoil too much. I will confirm that they do get back together, though if they want a happily ever after it'll be a long and difficult road and there may be heartbreak around the corner, who knows. I love angst XD Jay and Mal... hmm... they may find it difficult as they might be getting more reasons to hate Harry soon. Annnnnd Mal might or she might not. We'll have to wait and see. And it's always worth a try. I have a habit of ranting away and letting slip major spoilers when answering reviews so it's always worth a try lol XD

 **Herecomesthesun:** Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you everyone for all your support!

 **Chapter 3 - Good Is The New Bad.**

"Evie... Harry won't wake up."

I'll post more spoilers on tumblr throughout the week. xx


	3. Wicked Ways

**Chapter 3 - Wicked Ways**

 **(A/N)** Told you I hadn't given up on this story! Let me know what you think. It's well over 8000 words long. Soooo much writing ;A;

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Sorry about this, Harry," Evie said quietly, reaching out and brushing away Harry's bangs from his face. "But you deserve better than this place."

All she had to do now was get him to the limo, which should be waiting nearby. She slipped her arms under Harry's, gritting her teeth as she tried to drag him towards the door.

 _Darn it_! _I didn't count on him being so heavy!_

Harry was tall and muscular, and although these were qualities that Evie would normally never complain about, right now she couldn't help but curse him for it. Getting him to and into the limo was going to be a challenge and a major work out all in itself! It took her far longer than she would care to admit to haul him out of the shop and down the street towards the waiting limo. Not one bystander who noticed her stopped to question why she was ungraciously dragging a knocked out Harry Hook down the road, instead only watching in amusement at her struggles.

 _Villains_ , Evie thought with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't complaining at the moment, but in the same breath, it was sad to know that here on The Isle of The Lost no one cared what happened to a stranger. On Auradon, someone would have intervened.

Evie stopped short of the corner, peeking around it and spotting the driver leaning against the limo. There was no way that the driver would assist in her unconventional rescuing, so she needed some kind of distraction, something that would allow her time to get Harry into the limo without raising too much suspicion.

Across the street, she noticed three vaguely familiar children pick-pocketing some pensioners. A scheming smile slipped onto her lips.

 _Bingo._

* * *

Bill eyed the dank and mangy streets of The Isle wearily, grimacing at the dreadful conditions. Barely a wall or window shutter was free of graffiti, many of the windows were broken, there was litter everywhere and every person who walked by looked shifty and dangerous. How could anyone live here? Even the air seemed thick with filth. Bill couldn't wait to high-tail the limo back across the bridge and get home to Auradon and get far away from this foul place. If only that girl would hurry up-

"Hey Mister!"

Bill glanced down, noticing a young boy staring up at him. The child was wrapped in rags for clothes, his face covered in soot and grime.

"Nice hat," the little boy said, pointing to Bill's head.

"I'm not wearing a hat," Bill frowned, looking up.

Another small child, who had climbed on top of the limo, grabbed Bill's sunglasses from his face. With a shriek of delight, the child leapt off the vehicle and hit the ground running. Bill yelled out, chasing after the gleeful children who waved his glasses in the air teasingly, jumping out of reach whenever he made a grab for them. They taunted him, shouting jeers and laughed wickedly at Bill's frustration at their antics.

* * *

Evie grinned, watching as the driver chased after the children who had stolen his sunglasses.

"Well, looks like the plan worked," Evie said to the last child. "Come on, let's get Harry into the limo while he's distracted."

Evie picked up Harry by his arms, the other child struggling to lift up his legs. Together, they shuffled around the corner and towards the limo, heaving Harry along with them. They nearly dropped him a few times, but eventually, they made it to the limo. Once they had the pirate tucked inside, Evie turned back to the child.

"Thanks for your help," Evie said with smiled, giving the child her purse.

The child jiggled the purse, grinning.

"Anytime, Lady."

The child whistled before dashing off down the street. The two other children, whom the driver was still chasing, dropped the sunglasses and scurried off down a dark alley, vanishing from view. Bill picked up his now broken glasses, muttering under his breath. He was startled to see Evie waiting by the vehicle.

"Ready to go?" Evie asked, flipping her hair and trying to act casual.

"Weren't you supposed to be bringing someone with you, Miss?" Bill asked, frowning.

"He's in the limo," Evie said, slipping into the car. "Let's go."

They had position Harry sitting up straight, the seat belt the only thing keeping him from falling over. Evie had titled his hat downwards, covering the upper part of his face from view, hiding that he was unconscious. It was almost a comical scene, and Evie couldn't help but bit her lip nervously as the driver gave Harry a curious glance over.

"He doesn't talk much," Evie said with an apprehensive smile and innocent shrug.

Thankfully, neither did the driver. He gave Evie and Harry a final wary glance before raising the divider, shutting him off from view. Evie let out a sigh of relief, flopping back into her chair and relaxing her tense body.

She knew this was a _tad_ extreme, but she couldn't see any other way. Harry clearly wasn't going to come with her, and his threatening behaviour had pushed her to do it. At least in Auradon, she had access to magic, as loathe as she was to use it, and had all the back up that she could-

Evie inhaled sharply.

Mal, Jay and Carlos. she hadn't even considered how they would react to all this! Oh mirrors, they were going to hate this! Mal and Jay despised Harry, and with good reason. The bad blood between the three of them ran deeper than even she knew, and the events that had occurred before the VK's had left for Auradon had only further soured their hatred towards each other.

And now here she was, bringing one of their most hated enemies to Auaradon without even consulting them first!

Evie threw herself forward, burying her face in her hands.

 _I'm an idiot! I should have discussed this with them first!_

She had been so caught up with the prospect of seeing Harry again and then fretting over his reaction that she hadn't even considered telling them. It had completely slipped her mind! How could she be so foolish? So inconsiderate?

Evie turned her stare to the pirate beside her, glaring at him with a mixture of misery and accusation.

 _What a state you've put me in, Harry._

It was too late now, what was done was done. She had thrown herself into this and she was going to have to see it the whole way through. The moment she had crossed the bridge and returned to The Isle was the point of no return.

She would explain everything to her friends once she was back. Things were different now. _They_ were different. And she wasn't going to keep any secrets from them, that lesson already learned the hard way. They could discuss this all and come to some kind of understanding. Harry deserved a chance at redemption, at a better life, just as much as they had. Surely, they would understand and accept him coming to Auradon? Who knows, maybe they could all be friends one day... maybe...

Evie glanced over at Harry.

Well, maybe they could at the very _least_ co-exist somewhat peacefully? There were plenty of people in Auradon who the VKs and she had gotten off on the wrong foot with yet now they were all friends. Then again, this was Harry. Maybe they could learn to tolerate each other? Maybe. Hopefully. Unlikely.

First things first though, she had to deal with convincing Harry to stay in Auradon.

* * *

"I don't believe this!"

"If you just listen-"

"I can't believe you did this! What were you thinking?"

"Carlos, just let me explain!"

But Carlos wouldn't listen. Instead, the boy continued pacing around the bedroom, muttering away to himself in disbelief. Evie let out an exasperated sigh, Carlos's nerves starting to set her own off.

Once the limo had reached Auradon, Evie had called Carlos. With Harry out for the count for another short while, she had known she would need some assistance getting him from the limo to somewhere she could talk to him privately. Out of all the VK's Evie knew Carlos was the only one who would help her with such a task. Mal and Jay, good guys or not, most likely would have tossed Harry straight into the school's pond with a boulder tied to his feet - and that was _if_ they were feeling in a good mood.

Carlos hadn't known why Evie had asked him to meet her out back behind the school, but when he had opened the limo door to greet her and saw an unconscious Harry, he had nearly keeled over on the spot. His mouth had dropped open, his eyes widening and no coherent words seemed to be able to leave his lips. After a few seconds of stunned bewilderment, he had slammed the limo door shut, opened it up and then closed it again, as though hoping that Harry would vanish with each time he re-opened the door.

It took several attempts to snap Carlos out of his stupor, but finally, he came to his senses and helped Evie carry Harry up to his and Jay's room, where mercifully, Jay was blissfully absent - for the moment. Evie had then explained to Carlos the situation, much to the boy's dismay.

"Carlos, look," Evie said, letting out a long breath. "Ben said I could invite Harry to Auradon. I went to get him and stubborn brute that he is he wouldn't come. The apple had been a last resort. He had me corned and was going full-on villain mode with me. He didn't give me a choice!"

Carlos had only had one personal encounter with Harry, the night of Ursula's Fish and Chips Shop's grand opening. Surely, after having nearly been on the receiving end of Harry's cruelty, Carlos would understand that when confronted with a vengeful Harry Hook, she had truly had little choice.

Instead of sympathising with her, Carlos decided to prod her story.

"Why did you have a poisoned apple with you?" Carlos shot back, quirking an eyebrow.

"I... It was just a precaution," Evie stuttered, her eyes flickering the floor. "Just in case he didn't-"

"Didn't want to come?" Carlos finished for her, crossing his arms. "Don't try and blow this all off as self-defence, Evie. Poison apples take time to make which means you made it well in advance before going to The Isle. You weren't planning on giving Harry the choice to say no."

"Carlos," Evie huffed, unable to look at him. "I had to do it! If I didn't he wouldn't have come, just to be spiteful! I couldn't just leave him there to rot on The Isle anymore, he deserves better, he deserves a chance to live a happy and good life like we got! You know how horrible The Isle is!"

"But if he didn't want to come then you should have left him there! It was _his_ choice, not yours! You had no right to kidnap him!"

"I did not kidnap him!" Evie snapped defensively, her eyes filled with hurt darting towards Carlos.

How could he think such a terrible thing about her? This wasn't a kidnapping, it was a rescue! She did what she had to! Like any good person would! A good person wouldn't leave their friends to suffer in such a dreadful place. Why couldn't Carlos see that? Why was he trying to make her out to be the bad guy?

"I just knocked him out so I could get him here! He'll appreciate it once he-"

"Evie, what you just described is kidnap."

"I didn't... this isn't-" Evie cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. She didn't want to snap and shout at Carlos, she just wanted him to understand. "For the last time, I didn't kidnap him, I rescued him."

"You poisoned him with an apple and brought him here against his will," Carlos pointed out blankly, "that's straight up kidnapping, Evie."

Evie shook her head, unable to bring herself to speak. She turned away from Carlos, staring at the wall and trying her hardest to keep herself together. She could feel stinging tears of frustration building at the corner of her eyes and she was scared that if she said another word they would spill free and she would not be able to stop them.

 _I'm in the right,_ Evie told herself crossly. _I have nothing to feel guilty about. I was helping a friend._

Seeing how upset Evie was becoming, Carlos winced, shaking his head.

"Evie, as someone from The Isle, I get where you're coming from," Carlos' voice was softer now, more comforting, all the anger and accusation gone. "But as your friend, I have to say that I think you crossed a few lines here. This is... bad. This is something you would have done back on The Isle. We're in Auradon now, we can't just... resort to these kinds of methods when things don't go our own way."

Evie felt her gut wrench, a sickening realization of just what she had done making her head spin. She sunk down onto the bed beside Harry's still sleeping form, staring blankly at the carpet. It was a hard pill to swallow, one she really didn't want to. Her body tensed, her instincts urging her to lash back and defend herself. Deep down though, she knew that Carlos was right. This was something evil her would have done... something her mother would have done.

Evie shut her eyes, letting her head flop into her hands.

 _What have I done?_

Carlos sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close, brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Evie muttered, tears slithering down her cheeks. "I was just... when it occurred to me that he might not come I... I freaked out! I just... I wanted to take him away from there, to let him have the chance that I got. My life is so much better here and... I wanted him to have that shot. I felt like I had abandoned him, that I had to get him out of there no matter what, like it was the only way to fix things. I don't know what came over me."

Carlos rubbed her arm, pulling her closer to give her a comforting squeeze.

"It's alright, Evie," Carlos whispered. "We all make mistakes, especially when our hearts are in the right place."

A thought occurred to Evie then, one so horrifying it sprung her to her feet. She whirled around the face Carlos, the panic on her face causing him to rise as well.

"What if they send me back to The Isle for this?" Evie murmured, a hand raising to her chest. "Carlos, I can't go back there! They're going to send me back! I can't-"

"Evie, they are not going to send you back to The Isle," Carlos promised, gripping her by the shoulders to keep her grounded. His eyes, so full of conviction, locked with hers, refusing to allow her to look away. "We all make mistakes. Everyone will understand, okay? No one is going to send you back there. I won't let them and neither with Mal and Jay."

Evie shook her head, more tears rushing down her reddened cheeks. Carlos's words did nothing to relieve the panic swirling in her stomach, making her feel sick and jittery. She could see it all now, unfurling before her eyes. Ben and Fairy Godmother would be forced to banish her to The Isle for her misdeed. Everyone would hate her, seeing her as nothing more than the daughter of The Evil Queen, a villainous descendant. Afterall, the apple doesn't fall far from the poison tree, did it? Everything she had worked for, her grades, Four Hearts, her castle and all her friendships would be gone.

Sensing her growing distress, Carlos squeezed her shoulders. "Evie, don't panic, I promise that you're not-"

The door suddenly rattled, causing them both to jump. Someone began banging on the door, each thump causing Evie's heart to leap painfully in her chest.

"Hey, Carlos! Open up! Why is the door locked?"

"Oh my mirrors, it's Jay. It's Jay!" Evie felt herself panicking, her eyes widening. "We can't let him in here! If he see's Harry he'll-"

"Evie, remember what happened last time we kept secrets from one another?" Carlos cut her off before she could work herself up anymore.

Evie nodded, trying her best to sober herself up. She had promised herself that there would be no more secrets, not between her and her friends. The last time she had done that it had almost destroyed their group. She refused to let anything come between them like that, especially not by her doing. They had earned her trust, over and over again.

 _No more secrets. That's what I promised myself,_ Evie thought firmly, bracing herself for what was to come next.

As quickly as she could, Evie unlocked the door and threw it open. Jay let out a choked yelp as Evie grabbed him by the collar, yanked him into the room and locked the door behind them.

"Wow, easy there Evie!" Jay said, fixing his now ruffled shirt. "What are you doing here? Ben has been looking-"

Jay's eyes fell to the bed, his mouth dropping open. He took a step back, pointing a trembling finger at the sleeping pirate on his bed.

"Is... is that Harry?"

"I... umm... I've messed up," Evie admitted, clenching her eyes shut.

* * *

Evie explained everything to Jay, from her discussion with Ben, going back to The Isle, poisoning Harry and then bringing him back to Auradon. Jay listened, occasionally wincing and scowling. He didn't look pleased. His whole body was tensed, his arms folded tightly across his chest. The whole way through her story she could see him clenching his jaw, struggling to keep himself from interrupting with an indignant tirade. When she finally finished, he took in a deep calming breath. Or at least, she guessed it was supposed to calm him down. If it was it did little to hide the frustrations and anger in his voice.

"Right, let me get this straight. You kidnapped Harry Hook?"

"Rescued," Evie mumbled under her breath.

"Nope, what you just described was kidnapping," Jay retorted, crossing his arms.

Evie really wished people would stop saying that, all it did was make her feel worse. Couldn't they just say she had rescued Harry against his will?

"Yeah, I tried to tell her that," Carlos quipped.

"Here's what we're going to do," Jay said, taking charge. "Evie, you're going to find Ben and see what he wants. If he asks about Harry, just tell him he's 'catching up' with us. In the meantime, Carlos and I will wait here for him to wake up. Once he does we'll take him back to The Isle. Easy peasy. And when Ben asks later on, we'll just tell him Harry decided Auradon wasn't for him."

"What? No! You can't let him go back there!" Evie interrupted, furious at the suggestion.

"Evie, he shouldn't be here! He's trouble!" Jay took in another deep breath, trying to rein in his temper. "You know from first-hand experience how bad he can be. You think he won't take this chance to get back at you? At Mal? At any of us? Keeping him here is putting us all in danger."

"Jay, just listen to me. He deserves-"

"Evie, we don't have time for this!" Jay retorted, rolling his eyes. "What we need to do right now is fix this mess. If we get Harry back to The Isle no one but us will need to know about this whole fiasco, alright? Now hurry up, Ben's looking for you. He should be down in the front yard, near the beast statue."

Evie wanted to protest, but right now, with everything feeling so muddled and that dreadful panic still lurking inside her, she conceded for now and left. Once she found out what Ben wanted she would return and try and convince not only Harry but also Jay and Carlos that the pirate being here, in Auradon, was the right thing. Even if she had gone the wrong for making that happen.

* * *

Evie found Ben outside, surrounded by a group of excited students. She didn't get near him before she spotted Mal off to the side. It didn't take more than a glance to know that Mal was in a very sour mood. Mal was standing tensely, her arms crossed and her narrowed eyes glowing ever so slightly fluorescent green. An unnatural wind had picked up around her, sending waves of purple hair flickering wildly in the air, making her seem all the more intimidating.

 _Uh oh..._

Evie bit her lip, making her way towards her.

"Anything you want to tell me now?" Mal didn't even look in Evie's direction as she spoke, her glare set firmly on her boyfriend in the distance.

 _Oh mirrors, she knows! She has to already know! Ben must have told her..._

"Ben's allowed me to invite Harry to Auradon," Evie said quietly. "But I think, judging from your mood, that you already know that."

"I'm his girlfriend and soon to be member of the Royal Court, of course, I would find out about this!" Mal gritted out. "Harry Hook doesn't belong here, Evie! He's dangerous, wild and unpredictable! Do you not remember what he did to you? To us?"

"Mal," Evie sighed, looking around helplessly. "He deserves a shot."

Mal shook her head, letting but a bitter laugh. "No. He doesn't."

Evie wanted to argue with her, to mention all the sins that they had committed during their time on The Isle, and even the short period on Auradon before they became good. They had done plenty of bad things in their youth, why should they be the only ones who got a chance at redemption? Why should the other villain children be left behind and forgotten?

Before Evie could put forward her points, the crowd surrounding Ben erupted into cheers, a marching band flaring up their instruments. Mal let out a deep breath, turning to face the limo that pulled into the gates.

Evie frowned, tilting her head as she watched Ben walk over to it and open up the door. Someone stepped out, but who it was she couldn't see through the jovial crowds, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Who's in the limo?" Evie asked, realizing that the crowd was a welcoming party. There were even greeting banners and balloons. It gave Evie a sense of déjà vu, reminding her of the VK's first entrance in Auradon.

Mal looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Harry Hook. Who else would it be?"

"Mal, I already brought Harry here in another limo."

Suddenly, it clicked, causing Evie to stiffen.

 _Oh, wait, a minute! Ben said he had been going to pick up some other villain children while he was on The Isle. But he never told me who!_

A look of horror spread over Mal's face, her mouth dropping open. "Wait, Harry's already here? Then who the hell is-"

Before Evie could explain, the crowd finally parted so that girls were able to get a good look at their new villainous arrivals. Evie raised a hand to her mouth to stop the gasp from escaping her. Nervously, she spared a quick glance to Mal, flinching when she saw a look of utter fury sweep across the other girl's face, her eyes now glowing lividly.

" _Uma and Gil!_ You invited those two as well?" Mal almost shrieked, whirling on Evie like a vengeful fury.

Uma and Gil stood side by side, listening to Ben as he welcomed them to Auradon and introduced some of their fellow students. Uma had a polite smile on her face, her arms were crossed and she was leaning back against the limo. Gil was grinning cheerfully, waving and happily chatting away to a few of the students. They looked perfectly at ease, enjoying the attention they were getting.

"I didn't! I only knew about Harry! I swear!" Evie replied quickly, holding her hands up in surrender. "How did you know about Harry coming here but not those two?"

"Because I-" Mal winced, letting out an annoyed sigh. "When I found out about Harry I didn't stay to listen to the rest of the meeting. I flew off to confront Ben. Damn it!"

Ben took notice of Evie and Mal, and signalled for them to come over. Mal took in a deep breath, gritted her teeth and slowly sauntered over to Ben. All the while she kept a pleasant but very forced smile on her face. When they got close enough, they noticed that Uma was grinning, clearly enjoying Mal's discomfort and forced politeness.

"Look what the catfish dragged in. If it isn't my old buddy, Mal," Uma said, mischief dancing in her dark eyes. "I'm surprised to see you apart of the welcome committee. Good to see your manners have improved somewhat in the last year."

"Oh, you two know each other?" Ben said cheerfully. "That's great! This makes things much easier!"

Mal dug her nails into her hands, struggling to keep up her poor imitation of being pleasant and polite. Evie watched the awkward display, pitying poor Ben who was oblivious to the electricity bristling between Uma and Mal. The whole scene reminded Evie of Audrey and Mals touchy first meeting, with their fake smiles and pretence of civility, neither girl liking the other.

"Hello, Evie," Uma said, looking over to Evie for the first time. "Long time no see."

"Uma," Evie greeted, giving her a tight smile. She hadn't spoken to Uma since the incident at Ursula's Fish and Chip Shop, and much like Mal, she was finding it difficult to look past the bad blood between them. "Nice to see you again."

 _Even though it really isn't._

Evie instantly berated herself for the thought. Despite their history, Uma and Gil were on the same boat as Harry. Didn't they deserve a chance like him? It was another hard pill to swallow, leaving another bitter taste on her tongue. Being good and considerate could be so hard at times.

"Hey, Evie!" Gil said with a smile.

"Hi, Gil," Evie smiled back, her fake smile still on her face. "I didn't know you two were invited to Auradon."

"Me neither," Mal said with fake brightness. "Horrible being kept out of the loop, isn't it?"

Both Evie and Ben winced at the comment. At that moment, Evie wasn't sure if Mal's quip was a dig at her or Ben. Maybe both. _Probably_ both of them. Already she could foresee the scolding she and Ben would receive later on. Already Mal had plenty of reasons to be angry with her, and she hadn't even told her about kidnap- no, rescuing Harry.

 _This day is not going well_ , Evie thought miserably.

"By the way, Princess, where's Harry?" Uma asked, glancing over at Ben. "Beasty Boy said you were bringing him. How did that go?"

"It... went fine," Evie said, trying to sound confident. The way Uma's eyes twinkled slyly made Evie realise that her lie wasn't being bought. Not by Uma, she knew Harry far too well and knew exactly how he would have reacted to his reunion with his ex-girlfriend. "He's upstairs right now, resting."

Uma quirked an eyebrow.

Evie lifted her chin, daring Uma to say something else. All Uma did was grin, saying nothing else on the matter.

"I don't suppose you could bring Harry down here, Evie?" Ben asked politely before turning to Uma and Gil. "I'd like to give our new guests a quick tour and a brief rundown of how things work here. I'll make sure someone will give you a full and more in-depth tour tomorrow, there's a lot to take in here."

Evie's forced smile faltered. "Sure, just um... just... give me a few minutes!"

* * *

Evie bolted into Carlos and Jay's room. To her dismay, Harry was still sprawled on the bed, Jay and Carlos bickering over him. They both look worried. Carlos was pulling at his hair and Jay looked on the verge of throwing a hissy fit.

"Guys, we need to wake Harry," Evie said, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Ben wants to give him, Uma and Gil a tour. Right now!"

"Uma and Gil are here too?" Jay snapped, turning to look at Evie with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

"I didn't know Ben had invited them!" Evie shot back. She hurried over to Harry, frowning at how deeply he seemed to be asleep. "He should have woken up by now. The apple's poison was only meant to last a few hours."

"That's the thing. We were about to come get you," Carlos said slowly, cringing as he spoke. "We've tried everything! Evie... Harry won't wake up."

Evie felt her entire body tense up at Carlo's words.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean he won't wake up?" Evie grabbed Harry by the shoulders, shaking him violently. "Harry, wake up! This isn't funny!"

"Are you sure it was just a sleeping spell you used?" Jay asked cautiously.

"Positive!" Evie let out a miserable wail, running her hands across her face in dismay. "It was only meant to last a few hours! It shouldn't be this hard to wake him up! When it comes to potions I don't mess around!"

"Calm down. Panicking isn't going to do us any good," Jay said sternly, rubbing his hands together as he tried to come up with a solution.

Evie was thankful for Jay's smooth confidence, it made her feel a little calmer. Much of that newfound confidence and ability to remain calm in stressful situations arose from his new position as the captain of the fencing team.

"Right, new plan! You and Carlos stay here and keep trying to wake Harry up. I'll distract Ben and the others and try and buy you guys some more time."

Carlos and Evie nodded, watching as Jay left. They turned their attention back to Harry, both of them shoving and pulling at him, calling out his name in an attempt to wake him. They tried other things, blaring music loudly, jumping on the bed and setting off alarm clocks. No matter what they tired though, Harry slumbered on.

Evie let out another pitiful moan. Harry had always been a deep sleeper, but this was ridiculous! Why wasn't he waking up! She had made the potion perfectly! It should have worn off by now!

"I'm not being funny but... what about... you know?" Carlos said hesitantly.

"What?" Evie asked, frowning.

"Well, it was a poison apple you gave him, right? Wasn't the cure for that a..." Carlos trailed off, his cheeks flushing red. He was nervously looking around the room, avoiding eye contact with Evie. He seemed a little flustered, almost embarrassed. "A, you know, a... don't make me say it. I can't. Not when it's about you and Harry Hook of all people. The cure that Prince Charming used on Snow White to wake her up."

"You mean a... oh." Evie felt her eyes snap back to Harry's unconscious form, her eyes lingering over his chapped lips. She stared at him dumbly for a few moments, processing the idea that Carlos had presented. "You mean I should try... kissing him. To wake him up."

Carlos nodded, clearly feeling awkward about the suggestion. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to wince. "It's worth a shot, isn't it? Jay and I tried everything else to wake him up but nothing worked."

Evie continued to stare blankly at Harry.

"Not to put you under any pressure but if you're going to do it I suggest you do it before Jay comes back. I can't imagine he's going to be cool seeing you kissing Harry. He really doesn't like him."

Which really, was an understatement.

"I don't think that'll work," Evie said, her voice sounding small, even to her own ears.

A vibrating sound caught Carlos's attention. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, checking it over before biting his lip in worry. "Evie, I gotta go. Jay needs some help. They're starting to wonder where we all are. Just... keep trying to wake him up. We'll distract them as long as we can."

Evie didn't say anything, only nodding. Carlos hesitated, glancing at Evie and then the pirate before running out the door, closing it behind him. Suddenly, the room was filled with a heavy silence, a tension settling over the pair.

 _Just you and me again_ , Evie thought, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Without thinking, she lifted a hand to run across Harry's cheek, the back of her fingers skimming over his cold flesh. He looked peaceful in his sleep, his lips parted ever so slightly and his chest rising and falling with every shallow breath. She couldn't help but smile at the dash of freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks, the faded scar under his chin, his lashes heavy with mascara and eyeliner. They were tiny details about Harry's face she had always loved to admire.

With a deep breath, Evie leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his. Maybe Carlos was right, maybe a kiss would wake him up. What else was there to try? Just before her lips touched his, she paused, hesitating.

It couldn't just be any old kiss now, could it? It had to be true loves kiss. After everything that had happened between them, she very much doubted Harry even liked her, let alone loved her. Even back on The Isle when they had been close, they had never admitted that to each other. She certainly hadn't, seeing as she discovered the depths of her feelings too late before anything could be done about them. As for the extent of Harry's feelings for her, she wasn't sure. At this point, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She couldn't bear to have her heart broken, not again.

Still, even with her festering doubts, Evie found herself leaning forward, her lips hovering just above Harry's. Just a little closer and-

Evie stopped, a frown forming on her lips. She pulled away abruptly, staring down at the pirate suspiciously. A moment later she scoffed, a look of annoyance and disbelief flitting across her face. Without a word, Evie rose to her feet and headed towards the bathroom to get something. When she came back, she held her newly acquired item high above the pirate's head.

"Rise and shine, Pirate Boy," Evie said brightly, fluttering her long lashes.

Evie tossed the contents of the item, a bucket of freezing water, over Harry's head and upper torso, not caring when some of the water splashed onto her. It had the desired effect, much to Evie's relief and amusement.

Like a shot, Harry was sitting up straight, spluttering and coughing and soaking wet. His dark bangs clung to his face and he had to shove them aside so he could glare at the princess. Evie gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, savouring the moment before her eyes narrowed and her smile dropped.

"You sneaky, under-handed, rascal!" Evie hissed, tossing the bucket away. "How long have you been awake!"

It was being so close to him that had allowed Evie to discover his deception. She had seen a brief flicker of his eyes moving under his eyelids, saw the way his body had tensed at her nearness and the subtle little hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. He had been pretending to be asleep! Mischievous, trouble-making swine!

"How long have you been awake?" Evie snapped again, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not long," Harry shrugged, using one of the dry blankets at the end of the bed to dry his face. "I woke up just as ye came in."

"Why did you pretend to be asleep?" Evie shouted.

Her cheeks flared red and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest when she realised that Harry had known what she had been about to do to him. Why in her mother's name had he nearly let her do that? Was he trying to mortify her? Was it some sick game to get petty revenge points against her? Let her nearly kiss him only to 'wake up' at the last moment and humiliate her?

Harry's smirk only intensified her flustered state. Oh, she wanted to knock that smug look off his face!

"Ye know, it's supposed tae be the other way around?" Harry said with a tilt of his head. "It's the pirate who's supposed tae steal the fair princess. If ma Da or sisters ever find out about this I'll never hear the end of it."

Evie stomped her foot, crossing her arms. "I didn't steal you!"

"Oh really?" Harry drawled, looking excited and amused. "Then what do ye call this?"

Evie was about to reply when Harry suddenly grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head, tossing the soaking poets shirt to the floor. Evie gasped, spinning around to face away from the pirate, her hand instinctively snapping across her eyes.

 _What is he doing? Why is he- Oh my stars!_

Evie completely lost track of her thoughts, feeling her body go rigid in shock at Harry's actions.

"Oh, don't get so excited, Princess," Harry said, smirking in amusement. "I'm only takin it aff since it's soaked. Which, may I remind ye, is yer fault. If I'm being honest I feel ye set me up for this."

Evie gritted her teeth, seething at the pirate. How could she forget how infuriating he could be at times? He was enjoying her discomfort, thriving off her embarrassment. The best thing to do was not to let him see how much he was getting to her. She would have to ignore his antics and try her best not to kill him.

Evie steadied her nerves before lowering her hand and turning around to face him again. She kept her eyes resolutely on Harry's face, refusing to let her eyes wander lower.

 _Don't look down, Evie. Don't look down!_

"I was... rescuing you," Evie mumbled, ignoring his last comments.

 _Look at his face. Look. At. His. Face!_

Harry laughed. "I'll need tae try that sometime. How about next time I hunt ye down, knock ye out and take ye back tae The Isle without yer permission. If anyone asks I'll just say I was rescuing ye. I'm sure it'll work wonders with the Auradonians."

Evie sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Fine, I kidnapped you. Happy now?" Evie snapped irritably.

"Aww imagine going through so much trouble for little auld me," Harry said teasingly, flinging his feet over the side of the bed before standing up. He stalked over to Evie, invading her personal space as he always did. He looked down at her, smirking at the startled look on her face. "What I want tae know is, why bother?"

"We were friends once," Evie replied, wanting to be honest with him. "And even though we weren't on the best terms when I left, I regretted leaving you there."

Harry watched her quietly for a moment before his hand reached out to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Evie felt her heart flutter at the gesture, the feeling only intensifying when Harry leaned closer. She couldn't stop her eyes falling to his lips before flickering back up to his eyes.

"Ye left me there for a year, Princess," Harry whispered darkly, his eyes never leaving hers. He trailed his hand to rest on her cheek, his face coming closer to hers. "Ye and yer band of scallywags. Ye turned yer back on not only me but _everything_ ye stood for, _everything_ that ye are. Ye turned yer back on evil. Ye think I could forgive that?"

Evie couldn't move, her eyes locked with his. She could feel his warm breath on her face and the heat from his body. Even though they stood so close, each word Harry spoke seemed to make them feel further and further apart. The distance seemed longer than even the waters, lands and unspoken words that had separated them while he had been on The Isle and she in Auradon.

"And worse still, ye think I would dae that? Give up on being evil tae be like one of those holier than thou, stuck-up, scoundrels!" Harry's voice was low, but there was no missing the snarl in his voice. He sounded disgusted as if the very thought offended him to sickening levels. "Did ye forget who puts us on The Isle in the first place, Princess? Who's the reason we were both stuck on that blasted island, even when we were but innocent weans without a taint of sin tae our names?".

Harry brought his other hand to Evie's other cheek, bringing their faces but a breath away. Evie's hands instinctively snapped around Harry's wrists, to give her some feeling of control over the situation. She narrowed her eyes in warning.

"Let me go, Harry," Evie gritted out.

"Ye seem to have forgotten who the real enemy is, Princess." Harry pulled away then, his hands slipping from her face so he could gesture to the luxurious room they were standing in. "What did it take tae convince ye tae betray us all? Did all it take was a charming wee room, some delicious grub, a handsome _prince_ and a few nice words and suddenly good is the new bad?"

"It isn't like that, Harry!" Evie yelled, shaking her head.

This was going all wrong! This was so much worse than their reunion in _Hooks Inlet and Shack._ Harry was throwing his words at her like daggers, and like an expert marksman, every throw was hitting the mark with devasting accuracy. Each hit made Evie want to physically recoil. She wanted to defend herself, to hotly reject his accusations. But Harry relentlessly continued, driving each dagger in viciously.

"Naw?" Harry grinned deviously, like a crocodile that had its prey ensnared. "Hmm, suppose yer right. I wouldn't like tae think ye've become that shallow in our time apart. Pretty trinkets and polished rooms may not be enough tae convince ye tae turn over a new leaf, but the threat of getting kicked back tae The Isle at the slightest wrongdoing? Now that, that might dae the trick. Though I doubt it's the only thing."

Evie took a step back in surprise. It seemed Harry had lied about just how long he had been awake if he knew about her worries of being sentenced back to The Isle. Oh, poison apples, how much had he heard?

"How ironic would it be, if they were tae find out about yer wee lapse into yer auld wicked ways when ye poisoned and kidnapped me, and sent ye back tae The Isle and left me here in yer place?" Harry said sinisterly.

Evie had forgotten how cruel Harry could be. She had forgotten that anyone could be this cruel. She had been in Auradon for a year, surrounded by nothing but goodness and light, that she had been left unprepared for her first brush with the dark side in so long. On The Isle, she would have responded with venom and a challenge, refusing to let anyone threaten her. And even now that she was good, she still would stand her ground, unwilling to be bullied. But this wasn't some delinquent, jerk or playground bully that she was dealing with.

This was Harry Hook.

The boy who threw pebbles at her window to give her a shell necklace, who taught her how to sword fight, who took her sailing under a twilight sky and taught her the songs of all the stars, who loved to tease her and cherish her and made her feel blissful and adored. He had been her friend. Her lover. And she had hurt him.

Apart of her felt like she deserved his spite and fury, a part big enough to squash her own spiteful side that still ached from Harry's own betrayals and wrongdoings against her. Her gnawing guilt at poisoning and kidnapping him only further weighed her down, keeping her biting retorts at bay as Harry ruthlessly rallied against her.

"Rather fitting payback, don't ye think?" Harry continued, sounding pleased and proud of his threat. "What a perfect way tae end our story."

"Then do it," Evie bit out, tightening her hands into fists. "Go ahead, I've practically handed my demise over to you on a silver platter. Go tell Fairy Godmother or the King what I've done. You can even stand on the docks and wave goodbye as they take me back to The Isle."

Harry stilled, the smile on his face looking less easy and more forced.

"Maybe I should," Harry replied, taking a step towards her. "Front row tickets to see my enemy getting her comeuppance."

"Enemy? Is that what I am to you?"

Harry's smile vanished, his jaw clenching. His voice was quiet when he next spoke, lacking its previous venom and contempt. He sounded wistful, almost regretful. "Ye weren't supposed tae be. Yet here we are. On opposite sides, once more."

"We don't have to be," Evie stressed each word. "Harry, I brought you here because I wanted to give you the chances that I got. A chance to be something other than what our parents told us we had to be. I wanted to give you a chance. A choice! And I know I shouldn't have kidnapped you but let's face it, we both know if I hadn't knocked you out you wouldn't have let me leave The Isle."

It was only now, after seeing that crueller side of Harry begin to emerge, that Evie realised just how true those words were. She truly had no idea what Harry was capable, she didn't think she had ever been. She had been shielded away from his dark side, protected from it. And now that she had betrayed him, he didn't seem like he was willing to hold it back anymore on her account. If she hadn't acted the way she had back in his father's shops, she didn't know what he would have done to her, but she doubted she would have made it off The Isle.

After that realisation, Evie had to take in a deep breath. She would not let herself be scared in front of Harry. She would not give him that satisfaction.

"You can hate me. You can never forgive me. You don't have to speak to me. But please, just, give Auradon a chance. Give yourself that chance," Evie said, her voice as fragile as she felt.

Harry took another step forward, bringing them close enough that their feet touched. His shadow fell over her, his body blocking out the afternoon light pouring in through the window. Cast in shadows, with barely any light touching his face, Harry seemed darker and more dangerous.

"I'm no traitor," Harry snarled.

"Then tell them what I did," Evie hissed back. "It wouldn't be the first time you've hurt me!"

Harry flinched, surprising Evie. She saw the hurt flash in his eyes, his jaw clenching again. He breathed in deeply through his nose, never once breaking eye contact with her as he glared down at her.

"I never wanted tae hurt ye, Evie," Harry whispered earnestly. "That's not something I ever wanted tae do."

"You still did."

"Aye," Harry admitted, nodding his head. "And ye hurt me."

They fell into silence, neither willing to move away.

There was so much separating them now, so much bad blood, hurt and betrayals. It all loomed over them like a dark heavy shadow. There was so much to say, yet so much neither wanted to say. Pride, hurt and confusion over their own feelings refusing to allow them to say what they truly wanted.

Evie couldn't say how much time passed, but eventually, Harry broke the stalemate, his hand reaching down and hesitantly taking Evie's hand. He entwined their fingers, gently bringing their hands up so he could place his lips against their knuckles. His lips lingered there, his eyes closing. His brow was furrowed, a frown on his face. When he spoke, his lips brushed against their fingers, his hot breath tickling her.

"Why dae ye have tae make everything so difficult," Harry murmured, and Evie couldn't help but feel the words had not been meant for her to hear.

There was a far-off look in Harry's eyes like he was dwelling on something troubling. He looked conflicted, torn even. Evie wondered what it was he was thinking, wishing he could open up to her like he used to. He finally looked at her, letting go of her hand and moved it to sit lightly upon her hip. He raised his other hand to her cheek, his thumb brushing against her throat. For a second, Evie thought he was leaning close to kiss her and she felt the urge to close her eyes, but if that had been his intent, she would never know.

At that moment, the door flew open with a silence shattering bang.

"Evie, is that idiot awake yet-"

Evie and Harry glanced over to see a shocked Jay frozen by the door.

Oh, if only the floor could open up and swallow her right now! Evie could only imagine what was going on in Jay's head right now! Here she was standing with a bare-chested Harry, who had one hand on her hip the other on her face, the both of them standing far too close to each other. Evie would bet her cheeks were flaring redder than Harry's jacket normally was.

Jay looked between the pair before his eyes narrowed and fury brightened his eyes. If there was anyone who could rival Harry's temper, then it was Jay.

"Get the hell away from her, pirate!"

* * *

 **(A/N)** Jay continues his tradition of love-blocking Harry.

They fought again ;A; I love me some angst, sorry! For those who are hoping for fluff there's a very fluffy chapter coming up soon... but first more angst... and then the fluff... and THEN MORE ANGST! *Cackles evilly* All aboard the pain train. It can't be too easy now, can it?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and for those who shared their opinion on who was more in the right, Evie or Harry. You all raised great points, lots of which I hadn't even considered so it's greatly helped with the story! It's given me different angles to look at. Admittedly, I was seeing it from one character's point of view and ignoring the others, but everyone comments have helped me to explore the other side of it, which I'll be looking into in the story! Many thanks guys! :D

 **Reviews:**

 **Missmalraye:** Thank you for the lovely review! Sorry about the weird glitches, that sometimes happens to me when I'm reading some stories. This stories also uploaded onto watt pad and ao3, so you can also read it there if it keeps glitching. Again, thank you so much the review! :D

 **ataharcot:** Evie's wicked side is shining through. Though in her defence she is a wee bit panicked that Harry may not have come back to Auradon with her. Or maybe Harry just brings out that wicked side in her, which may cause her some issues in future chapters *cackles evilly*. OMG I LOVE YOUR IDEA! The fluff! XD And I was kiiiinda hinting that she had poisoned him, but it was more of a red herring for Harry's mean lets-pretend-to-still-be-asleep-long-after-the-apples-poison-wears-out prank lol. Oh stars I could never kill Harry off! ... or would I? Still a possibility for future chapters, who knows *laughs evilly* Thank you so much for the reveiw!

 **dancergymnast2003:** I'm so happy you like the series! Thank you for sharing your view, I was really curious to see the different reactions, and who sided with Evie and who sided with Harry. I've had lots of interesting responses!

 **Hessian304:** Thank you for your lovely review!

 **Hurricane Jackson:** Thank you for your lovely review! :D Ben's only picked three, Harry, Uma and Gil. I think for now that'll be the only villain kids invited, but we'll see how the story goes. I'm super excited about sharing the Auradon kid's reaction to Harry as well as Harry's reaction to some of them, which may lead to some jealous Harry moments.

 **Titanfire999** **:** She did end it quite sharply lol.

 **QueenieManaia:** It seems like Evie's wicked side is coming out lol. Thank you for the lovely review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **kirito500:** Thank you so much for letting me know your opinion on who was in the right, Harry or Evie. It's really been interesting to see the different views on it and you've raised some great points! I'm 100% with you there with wanting them to just kiss in the rain and make declarations of love + the happily ever after! Buuuut angst first! I'm a sucker for it I'm afraid lol.

 **Guest:** I feel really bad leaving everyone with that last line and then not updating for months. It was bad enough that I left you all on a cliffhanger, but then that line. Dear stars. I hope this chapter makes up for it! The last line was truthfully a bit of a red herring.

 **Hallyster:** Glad you loved the chapter! Good guess! And I'm hoping to develop the relationship between Evie, Uma and Gil. I'd love to have some kinda friendship there. Hopefully, Harry will forgive Evie, they're just to adorable not to be together! But lots of angst to come before that mwahahaha. What's a ship without some angst? Plenty of fluff coming in an upcoming chapter... but also anger... lots and lots of anger. Harry's stay in Auradon will not be quiet. Jealous Harry is coming up in the next chapter! And there maaaay be a kiss coming up soon. Maybe lots of kisses who knows. *Wink wink*

 **StoryWriting1414:** Thank you for your lovely review! Sorry about the last line, it was rather mean to leave you all with that and then not update! Hope this chapter makes up for that!

 **Kikicm4:** Thank you for your points :D Evie definitely should have tried to contact Harry, and I'm sure this is something Harry will pull her up on. These two love birds have a lot of unspoken issues between them now. Harry reeeeally does need to get over himself, if not he may lose Evie for good ;A; Glad you liked the chapter!

 **T. F. Crosby:** He really should have. His over-confidence was his downfall lol. Glad you liked the chapter! Uma and Gil will be having a big role in the story, though what that is a secret for now. Thank you so much for your opinions on who was right, Harry and Evie. Great points!

 **FrenchyWrite** r **:** Thank you for your wonderful review! I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out! If you would still like to translate this story your more than welcome to and I'd be greatly honoured! :D I'd love for my story to be shared with more people!

 **acetwolf94:** Here you go! Glad you liked the last chapter!

 **Guest:** I'm so glad you're enjoying this! And thank you for your points in regards to Evie and Harry! Great points!

 **puppylover2448:** I'm glad you're enjoying Hooks and Hearts and that you enjoyed Hooks and Poison Apples! Thank you for your lovely words! Don't worry, plenty more chapters to come for this story!

 **enis7** **:** Cheers and don't worry, I will!

 **Guest (April 6):** Thank you for your wonderful review!

 **Frozen Descendant:** I'm back! Hope you liked the update!

 **Guest:** Hi there! Evie will be having the upper hand a lot more on Harry in the future. It's a bit of a power struggle between the two, both always wanting to be the one on top. Sorry for how long it's taken to update! Hope you liked this chapter!

 **lunamoonssister:** Updated! And agree, there just isn't enoughheviefanfics;A;

 **NovaWolfe waterwitchxx:** I feel really bad for leaving it that cliff-hanger. I always go insane when other fanfic writers do that in stories and yet here I did it. Completely forgot it was a cliff-hanger I'd left the story on. Maaaaybe they'll end up together soon ormaaaaybe they won't, I can't say, top secret :3 They are so cute! I have areeeally fluffy chapter coming up soon!Prephare for cuteness overload!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Plots and Secrets

**Chapter 4 - Plots and Secrets**

 **(A/N)** Sorry for slow update but I've been more interested in reading rather than writing. Soooo many books to read. This is a really long chapter to make it up to yous! Let me know what you think. Your reviews fuel me. Also, since this is a long chapter sorry if there are any mistakes!

Also, fair warning, if anyone wants to know whether or not Harry and Evie end up togethere at the end, I've put a spoiler for that at the veeeeeery bottom of the chapter, after answering the reviews. So if you don't want that spoiled don't read past the reveiws and the dots. I thought I'd put the answer to that in case anyone got anxious, cause I get a wee bit anxious when reading long fics in case my otp don't get togethere which can be a bit upsetting.

* * *

"So," Ben drawled, wincing as he spoke. "Harry and Jay don't get along?"

"Nope."

"What about Mal and Uma?"

"Nope."

"Do any of the new arrivals get along with the other VKs?"

"Nope."

And those were the understatements of the century.

Ben nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. Evie watched as he let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he slouched against the wall.

Despite being flawlessly dressed as always in his freshly pressed blue suit, Evie couldn't help but notice how exhausted the King looked. His cheeks were tinged red, there were heavy shadows under his eyes, his hair was mused, and the polite smile he usually wore lacked its normal ease. Even the way he carried himself seemed less energetic, like a heavy burden sat upon his shoulders weighing him down, leeching him of his energy.

And she supposed it truly did. The crown of a King was weighed down by a monstrous amount of responsibly and duties, difficult for even the most experienced - never mind a boy of his tender age. Sometimes Evie questioned the wisdom of the kingdom, bestowing such a frightful amount of power and obligation on one so young, before he even had the chance to finish school. On top of all his kingly duties, poor Ben also had to deal with the upcoming coronation welcoming Mal into the Royal Court, and now three new students from The Isle and their vendettas against the VKs and vice versa.

Evie felt her heart swell with pity for the King.

Several crude, muffled cruses drew Evie and Ben's attention to the door across from them. It led to the school nurses office. Inside, Nurse Baymax was tending to Harry and Jay's wounds.

Evie had learned the hard way how right Carlos had been with his assumption that Jay would be unhappy seeing her and Harry kiss - or at least, in this case, looking like they were about to kiss. Seeing Evie in that rather comprising position with the pirate had been the spark to light the fuse.

Upon seeing the tension in Jay's body Harry had gently pushed Evie behind him before taking a few swaggering steps towards Jay. Devil that he was, Harry couldn't pass the opportunity to have a go at Jay. All it took was a few mean-spirited taunts about how Jay had lost his touch and it had set the boy off. Jay lost his calm and launched himself at the grinning pirate.

Evie had tried to break them up. Neither boy had listened to her, too busy trying to make a bloody mess out of the other. With an indignant huff, and nothing else to do, Evie had plopped herself on the bed, legs crossed and arms folded, watching the pair wrestle it out with a scowl on her lips. That was how Ben, Mal, Uma, Gil and a small following of the welcome committee had found them. The room in shambles, Harry and Jay trying to kill each other, and Evie sitting sulkily on the bed.

Stars above they must be the gossip of the school by now!

"I'm sorry Ben, I knew Harry and Jay didn't like each other but I didn't think they'd try to kill each other the first chance they got," Evie sighed, resting her head back against the wall. "I don't think Harry's reaction to Mal and Carlos will be any better. Or the other way around. And I don't know how much longer Mal will be able to keep up her friendly demeanour around Uma."

"There's a lot of history here I'm not aware of, isn't there?" Ben asked, tilting his head.

"A fair bit," Evie said, letting out a strained laugh. "I couldn't even tell you all of it. Jay and Mal have been enemies with Uma and her crew for as long as anyone can remember."

"This may present a few problems," Ben said quietly.

Evie quirked an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Because of the short notice, rooms haven't been set up for any of the new villain children," Ben explained, carefully taking in Evie's reaction. "You see, they're going to have to share rooms for a few weeks until we get everything sorted out."

"Share rooms with who?" Evie asked, narrowing her eyes.

What poor unfortunate souls were getting this delightful surprise? The apprehension in Ben's gaze gave Evie a very bad feeling about this.

"Well, everyone's quite nervous about the idea of sharing rooms with villain kids," Ben confessed, looking disappointed in his fellow students. "So Fairy Godmother and I decided that it would be best if they shared rooms with people who have been in their situation, people who they can connect with and bond over past experiences with. People like... other villains children."

"What other-" Evie's words died on her lips, her eyes widening in shock. "Oh, my magic mirrors! Are you kidding me? You want us to share rooms with Uma and her crew!"

Evie felt the panic bubbling up inside her, knowing full well what a terrible, terrible idea this was.

"Just for the time being!" Ben said quickly, raising his hands defensively. "Uma's been assigned to share a room with you and Mal-" Ben hurried to finish his words at Evie's sharp intake of breath- "And Harry and Gil, well..."

Evie wanted to protest, to rant and rave about the absurdity and stupidity of forcing them to share close quarters with each other, for _any_ duration of time. If this played out then Evie wouldn't give it a single night before Auradon was back to having zero villain kids living among them. They would tare each other's throats out!

Oh, the thought of leaving Harry and Jay or Uma and Mal in the same room was enough to cause shivers to run down Evie's spine. How could Ben possibly think this was a good idea now that he knew of the hot hatred and dislike the teenagers held for each other? She knew Ben was an idealist who wanted to see the best in people but this wasn't even naivety or wishful thinking, this was flat out insanity!

"You're going to put Harry and Jay in a room together after they just tried to kill each other?" Evie scoffed. "That's crazy! You need to come up with a new plan. And having Uma and Mal in the same room is not an option. It's just asking for a fight of epic proportions! It'll make Jay and Harry's fight look like a kiddy fight!"

There was so much bad blood between Uma and Mal it could dye the oceans red. Having them spend time together was going to do no one any favours. They were both too stubborn and spiteful to let go of their rivalry. Evie didn't think there was anything in the world that could bring the two girls together peacefully.

"I don't have any other choice," Ben sighed. "It's only temporarily."

Evie fell quiet for a moment, shaking her head in disapproval. "Fine, but you need to know one thing."

"What's that?"

Evie flipped her hair over her shoulder, giving Ben a borderline wicked smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm not telling Mal."

Ben looked ready to argue but Evie held her hand up, silencing him.

"I'm already in her bad books." And she was about to have her name dug deeper into the pages with a sharpened dagger once Mal found out exactly how Harry had gotten to Auradon. "It would be hazardous to my health if I give her any more bad news. Besides, this was your great idea. Good luck, you'll need it."

Evie knew Ben was hoping that she would have broken the news to Mal, thinking that it would have lessen the blow. There were many things that Evie was, but a fool was not one of them. Whoever broke that news was a dead man. They were villain's children, and back on The Isle the saying ' _don't shoot the messenger'_ meant nothing.

The creak of the medical room door opening snapped Evie and Ben's attention towards it once more. Jay and Harry appeared at the doorway, both still looking dishevelled and peeved from their fight and now sporting several plasters and bandages.

Evie winced when both boys butted shoulders as they tried to squeeze through the doorframe at the same time. Their glares seared into each other and they looked ready to burst into another shouting match when Nurse Baymax came up behind them. The nurse unintentionally bellyflopped them through the door as he tried to make his way out. The boys stumbled forward, catching themselves on the opposite wall.

"Thank you for being such fine patients. Here have a lollipop," Nurse Baymax's said, offering the boys some candy.

Both boys glared at the inflatable nurse, looking very much like they wanted to pop him. Thankfully for Baymax, Harry didn't have his hook. Though judging from the intensity in Harry's glare he was coming up with some pretty creative alternatives to solving that issue.

"Thank you, Nurse Baymax, but I don't think they want any," Ben said diplomatically, giving the nurse a tense smile.

Baymax bid farewell, turned around and squeaked back into his office, the door shutting behind him.

"Well this day hasn't gone quite as planned, huh?" Ben said, straining to sound upbeat about it all.

Evie joined Jay and Harry in their unimpressed scowl at the King. Ben laughed tightly at the tension in the hall, clearly not at ease. After a heavy pause, Ben cleared his throat and straightened his posture, intent on trying to salvage what he could of this mess.

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you by the way," Ben said, offering his hand to Harry. "I'm King Ben, please feel free just to call me Ben. You must be Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, right?"

Harry made no move to accept Ben's hand or greeting, instead only glancing at it before his eyes moved up to Ben's face. Ben quickly took the hint and pulled his hand back.

"Welcome to Auradon," Ben continued, appearing as unfazed as he could. "I'm really happy you could make it. I know Evie was quite excited to have you here."

Evie ducked her head, her cheeks flaring red. Why in Auradon did he have to mention that? As if this whole situation wasn't awkward enough! Evie could feel Harry and Jay's gazes flicker over to her, not helping her embarrassment. She didn't want to know what they were thinking at that moment.

"You're not the only new villain child here. We've also brought Uma and Gil here too. They're the children of-"

"I know who they are," Harry cut in sharply, his glare turning on the king. "They are ma best friends after all."

"Right, sorry," Ben said, shaking his head. "Anyway, they're here too. I'm going to take the three of you on a tour of the campus and introduce you to a few people. Tomorrow you'll have a proper introduction into the way things are here. What classes you'll be taking, clubs you can join, the rules, and other stuff like that."

As Ben prattled on, Evie felt his words being drowned out by a sense of unease, her body tensing. She couldn't stop herself looking at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction to what Ben was saying. This was his chance after all. If Harry wanted to oust her he could do it, he had Ben right there in front of him. All it took was a few words and she was done for.

And yet he still hadn't said anything.

What was he waiting for? Was he trying to torture her, draw it out as long as possible? She knew he knew what she was thinking, she could tell by the way he kept stealing glancing of her.

"So, is that alright with you?" Ben asked, finishing up his mini introduction to Auradon life.

Evie held her breath, her fingers digging into her crossed arms. It was a sickening and hopeless feeling waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under you, knowing that your whole world would shatter when it did. Harry had her existence, her happiness and her dreams all in his hands and it would be so easy for him to crush it. All he had to do was tell Ben the truth, tell him that she had poisoned and kidnapped him, that she was just as bad as her mother.

Evie closed her eyes, bracing herself for the blow.

"Staying in Auradon?" Harry drawled, a little smirk on his lips. "Sounds like fun. Can't wait tae get started."

Evie's eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times, her mouth dropping open.

Harry was staying? He had chosen to stay here in Auradon? Evie felt herself go numb, completely shell-shocked. Even Jay seemed startled by Harry's declaration, losing his balance against the wall he was leaning on.

"Great! Well if you'll follow me we can get started!" Ben said chirpily.

Evie was too flabbergasted to comment as Ben lead Harry away. Harry gave her a brief glance as he walked by her but said nothing. Jay came up beside her, crossing his arms and scowling at the pirates retreating form.

"Now he wants to stay?" Jay scoffed, shaking his head. "No way he had a change of heart that quick. I don't trust him."

Truthfully, at this point, neither did Evie.

There was something about the way he looked at her just there that unsettled her, something in his eyes that made her want to recoil. He was up to something. He had to be. He had been against staying here in Auradon, so furious at the mere thought. He saw it as a betrayal to his family, to his way of life and everything he had been raised to believe. He didn't believe in Auradons morals or ideals and he wasn't one to give it a fair shot without ample amounts of convincing, bribing and arguments.

When Evie had devised her plan to bring Harry here to Auradon and convince him that this was the right path, she had been convinced that she could make him see things her way. But after seeing his heated reaction to the suggest and having him here, Evie realised she had been too naive and overly hopeful. She had let her feelings for Harry cloud her judgement. Harry was stubborn and proud and firmly set in his wicked ways. Convincing him would take a lot more than a few conversations.

So why had he suddenly agreed to stay? Was it because he knew Uma and Gil were here, had knowing they were here prompted him to stay? Evie wasn't even sure why Uma and Gil had agreed, the only reasons she could imagine meant nothing pleasant for Auradon.

Evie thought back to her first time in Auradon. She and the VKs hadn't come here with honest intentions. They had been sent under duress, their parent's plot and thirst for vengeance outweighing their reluctance to attend school in a world filled with heroes and goodness. They had been sent here to cause mischief. It was completely within the realms of possibility that Harry was already scheming, and so were Uma and Gil. In truth, it seemed like the only plausible reason for them coming here. For Harry suddenly agreeing to stay.

She wished she could give Harry the benefit of the doubt, to believe he was staying for all the right reasons. But she'd be a fool to believe that. He changed his mind to quick. And she knew how much he loathed Auradon and everyone in it. Harry would never do anything that he considered betrayal to his family and he had made it crystal clear that staying in Auradon was something he considered to be just that.

Evie felt her heart ache, a feeling of despair dragging her spirt down.

All she had wanted was to give Harry a chance at a better life. To maybe even get a chance to be with him again, even if it was only as friends. But now it seemed all she had done was bring a new threat to Auradon. There was so much she hadn't taken into consideration before bringing Harry here and she cursed her hastiness and ill judgement.

If Harry was up to something she would have to stop him, stop him before he hurt anyone. Including himself.

* * *

Harry had never been so bored or frustrated in his entire life. Having Beastie Boy cheerfully parade him about the school grounds left a sickening and bitter taste on his tongue.

He was a villain among the children of heroes. A pirate marooned on land, no ship to his name and miles away from any large mass of water. Everything here was so irksomely bright, clean posh and so different from everything he knew back on The Isle. Here everything and everyone seemed to shine and radiate nauseating goodness. It made his skin crawl. They were all so happy and carefree - even if some occasionally gave him a wary second glance or pointed whisper.

He felt so out of place here.

Here in Auradon the trees and plants were lush and green, the flowers were obnoxiously colourful and in full bloom, and the ponds and fountains waters sparkled in the summer sun. The grounds were all well tended too and the buildings were spotless of damage or graffiti. Inside the school was only worse. Fancy chandeliers, gold trimmed furniture, expensive decorations and grand paintings on every wall. The place was knee-buckling lavished. No expensive seemed to have been spared. It was mouth watering to see the clear display of riches.

It also made Harry want to be sick.

The heroes had such comfortable wee lives here, didn't they? Well everyone on The Isle was left to squander in rot and filth. Harry had always wanted revenge on the Auradonians for what they had done to his father, to his crew and to him and sisters. But now, every passing second made him thirst for it all the more. He was going to enjoy bringing Auradon to its knees.

"And I thought my dad was vain," Gil gasped, pointing towards something. "Is that a statue of King Adam?"

Harry glanced up, noticing the statue of the former King of Auradon, surrounded by blooming flowers. It was the first time Harry could put a face to one of the people who had started it all. It was by decree of King Adam, better known as The Beast, and his wife Belle, that all the villains had been rounded up and cast away to The Isle of The Lost. Where they could suffer forever. Even villains who had paid the ultimate price were brought back to life to suffer more.

Weren't the King and Queen just so nice?

Harry sneered, making a mental note that when the villains took over, the statue was the first thing to go.

Ben clapped his hands. Harry was to lost in his plots to notice the shift in the statue, as it morphed from man to beast. Gil cried out, flinging himself backwards and smacking right into Harry.

"Gil, ye eejit!" Harry snarled, shoving Gil aside.

"It changed!" Gil gasped in awe.

Ben looked rather smug, pleased by Gil's reaction to the feat of magic. When his gaze turned to take in Uma and Harry's reactions, the smugness fell. Uma didn't even try to contain her yawn. Harry was scowling at the statue, more annoyed than anything.

"How did it do that?" Gil asked, sounding both curious and eager.

"Magic," Ben smiled. "My father wanted his statue to shift from man to beast, to remind us that anything is possible. That anyone can change."

Harry felt a swell of anger puffing out his chest.

Change? Oh, Harry really was teetering on the edge of hooking the little king now. Was that what Beastie Boy thought he was offering them? A chance of redemption? Redemption for what? What exactly had he, Uma or Gil done that warranted being locked away on The Isle all those years? Aye, they may be bullies, indulge in a little theft and mayhem, but that was the way of The Isle, the isle they had been locked away on since the moment of their birth for the sins of their parents. They had never had the chance to cause their own chaos and destruction, to earn their place there. And yet here was Benny dearest, thinking he was being a good wee soul offering up a chance for some terrible, misguided villains to change who they are. Such an _angel_ wasn't he?

Harry had hated many people, but never so passionately so quickly. Ben was the very figurehead of everything he despised. It was his parents who had locked his father and crew away on The Isle in the first place, his parents who kept him and his siblings locked away too! Harry couldn't wait to knock that polite, charming little smile off of the boy's face.

"How much longer dae we need tae put up with this?" Harry groaned, nothing hiding the swelling fury in his voice.

"Easy, Harry," Uma whispered, keeping a sharp eye on Ben. He was a few paces ahead of them, just out of ear-shot. "Just suck it up the now. We'll only have to put up with this for a few days."

"I take it ye have a plan? Otherwise, I can't see why ye agreed tae come tae this wretched place."

The only reason Harry had agreed to stay was so he could find Uma and Gil and discover what the plan was. Uma wouldn't have agreed to come here unless she had a plan to break the barrier and get revenge on all of Auradon.

"Of course I do," Uma smiled. "Well, the beginnings of a plan. I have to admit I wasn't expecting to have the King of Auradon on my doorstep this morning offering me the chance to study at Auradon Prep. He caught me a little off guard, but I'm working on it."

"Is that why ye and Gil didn't show up for lunch?"

"Yipe," Uma confessed. "I was going to come find you but Ben said little Miss Fairest of Them All was going to personally invite you since you two are 'old friends'."

Old friends? Is that what they were? Harry scowled, wondering what it was that Evie had told Ben. How much the wee King know about their history? The idea of Evie sitting down for crumpets and tea with the snot-nosed brat, prattling on about him and her made Harry scrunch his nose up in disdain.

"How did that go by the way? The princess seemed quite flustered when she came down to greet us," Uma asked, sounding amused.

Harry wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or thrilled by how the princess had managed to get him to Auradon. He wasn't happy about being tricked, poisoned and kidnapped, but the villain in him couldn't help but be impressed. There was also a delight to be taken in it. Even after all this time in Auradon, with constant pressure to be good, that wicked princess he knew was still in there somewhere. She hadn't completely let go of her roots, not if she was capable of all that. It gave him hope that she wasn't a lost cause, completely embroiled in goods twisted indoctrination.

"She kidnapped me."

"She... she what?" Uma blinked, shaking her head in disbelief. "She kidnapped you? And you let her?"

"I was tricked," Harry snapped.

"How?"

Harry grunted, hurrying his pace to keep up with Ben who was answering Gils enthusiastic questions. Harry decided he wasn't going to answer Uma's question, there was no way his pride could let him.

As much as he hated someone out-smarting him, he wasn't afraid to admit to it when it was done so well. But admitting that he willingly took an apple from the daughter of The Evil Queen, the women infamous for her poisoned apple routine was just going to make him seem like the greatest eejit that ever lived. There was getting outwitted and there was just plain stupidity. Uma would never let him live it done. He certainly wouldn't let himself live it down. What made it all worse was how little Evie had tried to hide the fact that the apple was poisoned, she might as well have scribbled the word 'poison' on it with a doodle of skulls and crossbones!

"That's not important," Harry muttered. "What matters now is that we find a way tae bring down that damn barrier."

"Don't worry, we will," Uma smiled evilly. "Until then, you need to stay on your best behaviour. No more fighting with Jay. We can't risk getting sent back to The Isle, not when we're finally free. We have a chance to show the world what we're made of and we can't blow it."

"Easier said than done," Harry gritted out, his blood boiling at the thought of that swaggering fool Jay. His mood only soured further when he glanced over to Ben, a fresh wave of resentment curling his hands.

"You only need to reel in your temper for a short while and then you can really make him pay," Uma whispered, noticing the storm brewing in Harry's eyes. "We'll make everyone pay. Leaving us on that island will be their last regret."

* * *

"Mal, it's not Ben's fault. He's-"

"Being completely unreasonable!"

"Mal-"

"It's bad enough that he allowed Uma and Harry to come here but now he expects us to share rooms with them?"

"It's only temp-"

"Uma can't be trusted!

Evie let out an indignant puff, unable to deal with Mal's rant anymore. She sympathised compeltley, she truly did. But this couldn't go on.

She stood up and approached Mal, gripping her gently but firmly by the shoulders and leading her back towards the bed. Mal briefly protested before being forced to sit down. Evie gave her a stern look and placed her hands on her hips, her no tolerating nonsense stance.

Everything was a mess and it was only going to get worse if they all kept complaining about it. She had to put her foot down. She had to try and make something out of this mess, to find some middle ground which would allow for peace, before all villain children in Auradon raised hell. Especially if she wanted any chance of survival once Mal found out the entire story. Right now though, their new roommate took precedence. She felt like a coward delaying the truth, but tossing out her lapse back into her old ways wasn't going to help the situation right now. There was a time and a place. And it wasn't right now.

"Mal, it's only for a short while, just until new rooms are readied-" When Mal tried to butt in, Evie held her hand up. "Take it easy on Ben. You know he's under a lot of pressure."

"And I'm not?"

"Mal, you know that's not what I mean," Evie said gently. She took a seat beside Mal on the bed, taking one of her hands in her own. "Uma deserves a chance just like the rest of us. You don't have to like it but you have to accept it. Do you think the other Auradon kids were happy when we first got invited here?"

Mal let out a strained laugh, causing Evie to smile. No one except Ben had been happy to have them here, and no one had made any reservations in hiding that fact. The VKs had been met with distrust, scorn and wariness upon arriving in Auradon. Even now some people were still cautious of them.

"Evie, why did we come to Auradon?" Mal asked quietly, seeking her friend's eyes out.

"Because our parents wanted us to break down the barrier," Evie replied quietly, a flash of guilt crossing her face. "It was our job to steal Fairy Godmother's magic wand."

"And you don't think that Uma has some diabolical plan up her sleeves? Just like we did?"

Evie fell quiet for a moment, her eyes settling on the new bed that had been squeezed into their room, right between her's and Mal's.

Evie still believed that the other villain children deserved a chance to change their ways but Mal was right. It also had to be taken into consideration that Uma, Harry and Gil had been raised to be evil, hatred for Auradon being ingrained in their souls from their birth. Everything on The Isle prepared them for a life of villainy, from school, their time at home, the games they played, and the books they read. It had been the exact same for the VKs.

There was also no forgetting how wronged and furious many were for being locked on The Isle, how they wanted to get payback for themselves and their parents. Bringing children who were raised to be evil and who had strong motives for wanting to cause chaos was risky. But it was the right thing to do. They deserved a chance.

"Evie, having them here is too dangerous. They're going to try and ruin everything," Mal sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Ben's too forgiving. He tries to see the good in everyone but..."

"Mal, I get it, I really do. I know how dangerous it is having them here. I guess now we know how the Auradonians felt when we first came."

Evie saw Mal's shoulders deflate a little, and she couldn't help but be relieved that her words were finally getting through to her.

Bringing the VKs to Auradon originally had been a very risky move on Ben's part too. The VKs were trained in the ways of evil and had been filled with a desire to please and avenge their parents. They had almost brought down the barrier. And ultimately, it was their messing with Jane that had resulted in the girl snatching the wand and unleashing Maleficent.

"We caused all sorts of mayhem," Evie said, laughing lightly. "And yet, look at us now. We're good now. Becuase someone took a chance on us when no one else would. Who's to say the same won't happen for Harry, Uma and Gil?"

Mal sighed, shaking her head. Evie could tell that the girl's anger was draining, even if she was fighting against it.

"If they do have plans to destroy Auradon... what if they succeed where we failed?" Mal asked, her eyes boring into Evie's. "Maybe it was just luck last time. There's no guarantee that this time will have a happy ending."

"It's different this time. We're already here. We can keep an eye on them. Guide them. Help them. We know what they're going through, we've been through it. We still are," Evie spoke gently, giving Mal a reassuring smile. "Leaving behind their old ways won't be easy and they certainly won't do it without a fight. But we have to try. We'll make sure they don't get up to too much mischief. We'll keep Auradon safe."

Mal had every right to be concerned. She would be a fool not to be. Regardless of whether they liked it or not, Uma and her crew were here and the only thing they could do was make sure they didn't accomplish any plotting they may come up with. If anyone could stop them then it was the VKs. They were the children of villains too, and they knew every trick in the book.

"If they try anything we'll know."

Mal took in a deep breath, clearly not liking any of this but agreeing none the less. It wasn't like she had a choice. Her hands were tied.

"Just... try and not to let Uma rile you up," Evie said, wincing slightly.

Mal gave Evie a glare, her nose scrunched up in annoyance. "I'll play nice if she plays nice."

"I wouldn't hold your breath."

Evie and Mal's head's swirled around at the sound of the new voice. Uma stood by the door, a purple suitcase with a pirate octopus pattern on it sitting by her side. She was leaning against the door, a vile smile on her face.

"On second thought-" Uma clicked her fingers, as though an idea had just occurred to her- "feel free to hold it."

Evie didn't need to see Mal's face to know her eyes were glowing lividly.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Why do I allow myself to get into these messes?_

Doug peered over the balcony, spotting Ben standing with the new villain children. None of them looked friendly from up here, each intimidating in their own ways. He watched as two of his fellow students paired off with two of villain kids, the teal-haired girl and the blonde guy, leaving the one he really did not want to be paired with left.

The last villain kid was leaning against the staircase, arms crossed and a scowl set on his face. Ben seemed to be trying to lighten the boy's mood but all the king's attempts seemed to do was deepen the furrow of the other boy's brow, making him look more and more angrier.

 _Ben whatever you're doing please stop_ , Doug silently pleaded.

He was already nervous about being a guide for villain kids again, and his charge was the scariest one he had seen yet. Tall, muscular and dressed like a pirate. He looked utterly dangerous. All he was missing was a sword and pistol to finish off the frightful look.

"Doug! There you are, I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you," Ben's voice called up to him.

Doug winced, ducking when he realised Ben had spotted him. With a deep breath, Doug put on his bravest face and scurried down the stairs. He couldn't stop fidgeting, fixing his glasses and checkered shirt.

"Um, hi there," Doug mumbled, offering a small wave. "I'm Doug. Son of Dopey."

The pirate boy quirked an eyebrow, giving him a once over.

Ben cleared his throat when it became apparent Harry was not going to return the hello. "Doug, this is Harry Hook. Son of Captain Hook."

"Cap... Captain Hook?" Doug stuttered, his eyes widening.

Doug felt a wave of fear shudder through him and he couldn't help but gulp. This was the son of the infamous Captain James Hook? Most fearsome pirate to sail the seven seas, known for his firey temper and obessive drive for revenege. Harry certinly looked the part, the red coat should have been the give away.

"Oh, so you're a pirate! That's cool," Doug said, giving Harry a timid smile.

"I take it yer ma guide for the day then?" Harry asked, sounding bored.

"Actually, I'm your guide for the next few weeks. I'll take you to your classes, show you around the grounds, and if you have any issues or queries just find me and I'll help you."

"Great," Harry replied with a grin, but his tone suggested it was anything but. The mischievous twinkle in Harry's eye did nothing to ease Doug's nerves. The look in Harry's eyes reminded Doug of a rabid dog that had found a new chew toy. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

Doug gulped and gave Ben a worried glance, only to find the King had been pulled away by some other student. Doug looked on in despair, a feeling of dread stirring in his stomach.

Oh, why did he have to do this? Oh right, he volunteered. Fool that he was. But he couldn't say no to Ben, not when the King had looked so desperate. It wasn't exactly easy finding people who wanted to be tour guides for the children of the people who had hurt, cursed or tried to murder their parents.

Doug quickly straightened his shoulders, casting the feeling away. He had to stop thinking like that. No more moping. He had signed up for this job to help a friend and it wasn't fair to judge Harry before he got the chance to know him. After all, the other villain children had turned out to be alright, why couldn't these ones be the same?

Doug turned back to face Harry, a friendly smile on his face.

"Well it's almost nine o'clock and we have French first so we best get-"

Harry subtly put his foot out, tripping up Chad Charming as he walked by. The prince let out a startled yelp, bumping into several other students and sending them all crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs. A choir of moans and yelps from the fallen students forced the smile from Doug's face.

"Maybe there's some fun to have here after all," Harry quipped with a grin.

 _Perhaps he just needs some time to adjust?_ Doug thought doubtfully, wincing at the carnage.

Then again, Doug had been wrong before.

* * *

By twelve o'clock, Doug had quickly reassessed his opinion on Harry.

The boy was a lost cause. Evil incarnate. An utter nightmare!

In French class he continually disrupted the lesson, tossing things at his fellow classmates, terroizing one boy to the point where he burst into tears, sassing the teacher, refusing to do the work and even dozing off at one point. He had been the same in English, Chemistry and he was still doing it in Maths.

Doug was mortified and unsure of what to do. He had tried to get Harry to behave but that had ended with a vicious glare from the pirate. Even Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie hadn't been this disruptive when they had first joined Auradon.

What was Harry's problem? The boy seemed to thrive off anarchy.

The only blessing was he wouldn't need to endure the pirate's company for much longer today. He had promised Evie that he would help her with a few new orders for her business _Four Hearts_. Speaking of which, he would need to let Harry know that about that.

"I'm going to be busy next period so I'll get someone to show you to your next class," Doug whispered, so as not to attract the teacher's attention.

"Aren't ye suppose to be my guide?" Harry asked dryly, idly flicking through the pages of the textbook.

"Oh, I am. It's just that I promised Evie I'd help her out later, and she's really busy so-"

"Evie?" Harry sharply turned to face Doug. "Why are ye helpin her?"

"Oh, I'm her partner!" Doug said, looking down a little bashfully.

"Partner?"

Doug glanced up to look at Harry, startled by the dark edge to the boy's voice. He was put more on edge with the intense way Harry was looking at him, it was like he was sizing him up for a fight.

Doug panicked, fearing he had somehow unintentionally offended the boy, though not understanding what he could have done to earn that threatening look. His panic only grew when Harry leaned towards him, his whole body radiating menace.

"P-Partner... like... business partner! I'm her business partner! For her business. _Four Hearts_ ," Doug explained quickly, leaning away. "She designs and makes clothes for everyone. She's always wanted to be a fashion designer."

"I know she has," Harry grit out. "So yer just business partners?"

Doug winced. "Um... we're also-"

"Also what?" Harry cut in, his voice so low it was like a growl.

"F-Friends," Doug squeaked.

"Just friends?"

Doug wanted to say that he hoped that one day they would be more, but with the predatory way Harry was watching him he realised saying so would be as good a signing his own death certificate. Instead, he shook his head. Insisting they were just friends and business partners.

Harry seemed appeased at that, pulling away.

Doug let out a breath of air, wondering what on Earth all that was about? Did Harry and Evie know each other? How close were they for Harry to act so... so... threatening? He would need to ask Evie about it later.

"Master Hook, if you and Mr Dopey are quite done chit-chatting in my class, perhaps you'd like to answer the question on the board?"

Harry glanced up, looking unimpressed at having been interrupted.

"Well, Master Hook? What's the answer?" the teacher challenged, crossing his arms.

When Harry's gaze found the equation on the board, a fairly simple algebra sum, the gleam in his eyes died. It was the first time Doug had seen that care-free attitude flicker with self-doubt. Had he never done algebra before?

For a long time, Harry remained silent.

"Are you unable to do this basic maths equation?" the teacher prodded, sounding smug. "It's a very easy equation, young man. Maybe if you stay quiet and pay attention, you might actually learn something. Now, Master Patch, perhaps you can answer the question."

Doug chanced a glance at Harry and wished he hadn't. The boy looked livid, his cheeks red with embarrassment. The look he was shooting at the teacher was nothing short of murderous. A moment later the pirate jumped to his feet, sending his chair clattering the floor. Everyone turned around to stare, everyone tensing, waiting for a fight to break out.

Only it didn't. Instead, Harry stormed out the classroom, slamming the door so forcefully it rattled in its frame.

Doug winced.

Well, looked like there was another empty-headed good looking guy in the school. Doug wanted to feel bad for Harry having been put on the spot like that, but after all the trouble he had stirred he couldn't find it in himself to care as much as he should.

* * *

"Let's see, a few ribbons here, some there and of course deep pockets on either side to finish it off," Evie muttered to herself.

She was scrutinizing her latest design - a strapless, silver tulle dress embroiled with seashells and pearls. It was apart of her newest line of clothes _Cruising With Style_ that was set to launch in the upcoming weeks to line up with Mal's coronation.

She had high hopes for the new line of clothes. If they sold well then she would come that much closer to achieving her dream of being able to buy a beautiful castle by the seaside. And despite what her mother had always told her, she wouldn't have needed a prince to do it. She would have earned it through her own sweat, blood and tears.

Evie circled the headless mannequin wearing her dress. She wasn't quite content with the finished product yet. It still needed a few more adjustments. Maybe some more glitter and sparkles.

"Beautiful dress, Princess."

Evie got such a fright she almost fell into the mannequin. She spun around, her mouth dropping open at the sight of Harry leaning against the doorframe to her workshop. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, embarrassed by her stumble. She ducked her head, clearing her throat.

"Harry, I didn't-" _Think I'd ever see you here. That you would come looking for me. That you'd even want to talk to me-_ "realize you were there."

She hadn't seen Harry in a few days, not since she had parted ways with him at the medical office. The last few days had been frantic, orders for dresses for the coronation flooding through her workshop. Not to mention all the school work she had been loaded with. It had given her no chance to check up on Harry or to even inquire how he was doing. Harry also hadn't made any effort to see her, and apart of her had been dishearted that maybe he was choosing to avoid her, to scratch her out from his life altogether.

"Heard ye had set up a wee shop, thought I'd drop by a look. Seeing as ye've seen mine," Harry said, shrugging. He pushed himself from the door, slowly walking into the room and looking at the racks of clothes. "Quite the designer, I must say."

Evie nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She gave Harry a soft smile. "Yipe. Finally got start my own business - _Four Hearts_. I'm happy to say that it's quite popular, so it keeps me busy in my free time."

"Hardly surprising," Harry commented lightly as he wandered around the room, occasionally flipping through the rails of dresses, jackets, shirts and capes. "Ye were always good at making things."

Evie felt her heart flutter at the compliment.

"How are you settling in at Auradon?" Evie asked, taking a seat by her sewing bench. "I know Auradon's quite different to the ways things are back in The Isle."

Harry chuckled, giving her a grin over his shoulder. "It's not as bleak and boring as I imagined it was."

Evie smiled. But before she could say anything Harry killed off the spark of hope building in her chest.

"It's much worse."

Evie's smiled dropped. She should have seen that one coming. It was Harry after all. She supposed she couldn't expect too much in such a short time. It had taken a good few weeks before she had begun to adjust and find her own niche in this world. Harry would find his soon, there was so much here that Auradon had to offer - if only he would swallow his pride and look.

"Are you enjoying anything so far?"

All she wanted was for him to say one thing, one little thing to give her hope.

"Well, the foods nice, I suppose," Harry said nonchalantly.

Harry paused in his exploration of her workshop, a frustrated sigh escaping him. He whirled around, facing her with an expression of barely contained annoyance. "How kin ye stand it here, Princess? All the rules and the manners. There's nae fun tae be had. Nae adventure."

"There's plenty of fun and adventures to be had Harry, if you know where to look," Evie replied, a wistful smile on her face. "It's just a different type of fun to what you're used to."

Harry rolled his eyes, returning to his investigation of her workshop. Evie let him, watching him as he made his way around her shop, poking at fabrics, riffling through dresses, and examining the designs plastered to the walls. She wasn't wary of him, just curious to see his reaction to all her hard work.

"Ye've been designing pirate clothes?" Harry said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Didn't think pirates were yer type anymore."

Evie frowned, not quite sure what to make of that comment.

"Depends on the pirate," Evie retorted.

 _Pirate designs? What pirates designs is he looking-_

Evie quickly rose to her feet, realizing with a growing sense of horror what Harry had found. It was her private design book, the one filled with designs that were _not_ for public viewing.

That design book was the equivalent of a secret diary, it was for her eyes and her eyes alone. It was too personal. Too intimate. Every design in there was based on a memory or a person Evie knew.

Her history with Harry had blossomed many designs upon the pages, far more than anyone else had. There had to be at least twenty or more pirate designs that he and their time together had inspired. All it would take was a more thorough look and he would know. He would see more than just the first few mundane pirate outfits he had loosely inspired and find the ones that gave her secret away.

He would see the design for the red jacket with maps to Neverland sewn on, each button a replica of the second star to the right. The short-sleeved, golden tulle dress with twinkling, silver rhinestones that glittered like pixie dust. The evening gown the colour of his eyes, blue as the early morning, with a ships wheel for its belt buckle and crinkled skirt looking like waves on the high seas. There was so many more, each one created with an aspect of Harry and his legacy in mind.

With how tense and fragile things were between them right now, she didn't want him knowing just how much she still thought of him the past year. Each design was a private secret. Something to help her remember. To ease her thoughts and let her work through them.

Evie briskly hurried over to Harry and made a snatch for the book in his hands.

Harry pulled it out of reach, giving her a questioning look. "I haven't seen all the designs in it yet."

"You can look at anything else, just not those ones," Evie said sternly, reaching for the book again.

Harry pulled it out of her reach again, a grin spreading on his face. She didn't like that look on his face, the amusement hinting that he wasn't going to let her get the book easily. She should have remembered Harry never passed an opportunity to be annoying.

"Harry," Evie said in warning, her eyes narrowing.

"If ye want it, come get it," Harry said, giving her a cheeky wink.

Evie scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Fine, read it, see what I-"

Before she finished her sentence Evie dove for the book, very nearly grabbing it. Harry laughed, waving it overhead. Evie let out a snarl as she kept trying to grab the book, but Harry being the stubborn brute that he was, kept pulling it out of reach. It became a bit like a ridiculous dance, the pair jumping and swirling around the room, narrowly avoiding furniture and tripping over piles of fabrics dotted about the room.

Harry was clearly enjoying teasing her, barely able to fight back the smile flickering at the corner of his mouth. Evie's heart tightened at the sight, seeing that barely contained joy lighting his eyes up once more. She had missed it. She missed being able to laugh and joke with him. She might have allowed this game to continue, just to see that genuine smile of his without the malicious or smugness, but she couldn't. Not when what he was holding was so personal.

"Harry, give it back!" Evie hissed.

Harry chuckled as Evie jumped for the book with a snarl, her fingers skimming the spine.

 _Damn it! So close!_

"Harry so help me I'll-"

"Ye'll what?" Harry challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

Evie glared at the pirate, fuming at his childishness. She tightened her hands into fists, ceasing her futile attempts at reaching for the book. It was of no use. He was just too tall and too quick. If he didn't want her to have the book she wasn't going to get it. Unless she resorted to petty and under-handed tactics.

Evie's eyes glimmered as a plan sprung to mind.

"Let's face it, Princess, yer all bark and no bite now," Harry taunted.

Evie rolled her eyes. Had he forgotten that it was only a few days that she had knocked him unconscious with a poison apple? It didn't matter whether she was on the side of good or evil, Evie was more than capable of following through on her threats. You didn't make a threat unless you intended to carry it out, that's what gave them the true power to send fear down your enemies spine.

"Looks like Jay isn't the only one who's lost his-"

Evie tackled Harry, barreling straight for his stomach and sending them into a heap of fabrics. While Harry lay on his back groaning from the impact, Evie used the chance to grab the book from his hand. With a flick of her head, she sent her hair flying over her shoulder letting her see her prize.

"All bark and no what, Harry?" Evie said with a smirk. "You seem to have forgotten who you're dealing with."

She had never been above playing dirty. She had once pushed him off a plank straight into shark-infested waters and she had knocked blades with him on numerous occasions. Harry should have known better than to think she was bluffing when she was threatening him.

"Ye know, normally I wouldn't complain about being in this position with a pretty lass, but-" Harry trailed off, letting out a pain puff of air.

Evie glanced down, her whole body tensing when she realized that she was straddling Harry's waist. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, her face no doubt as red as Ariel's hair. She could barely splutter out any words, too caught in embarrassment.

"Anytime today, Princess?"

Evie scurried off Harry, quickly stumbling to her feet. She refused to look at him, instead busying herself with fixing her ruffled clothes and mused hair.

 _I should not have let myself get that carried away_ , Evie winced. _As if things aren't awkward enough as it is._

But with Harry, it could be so easy to forget.

Harry let out a pained grunt as he turned himself onto his belly to push himself up. As he did he paused, noticing something hidden under one of the tables. He stretched out an arm and grabbed it before sitting up.

"Now what be this, Princess?"

"What's what?" Evie asked absentmindedly, locking her notebook away in a drawer. Now it was safe and sound from prying eyes. Particlaur nosy pirate eyes.

Evie glanced over her shoulder to see what Harry was holding.

Her heart stopped.

 _Oh no._

Harry had stood up and placed something on the desk. It was a box. A very heart-stoppingly familiar black box that should not be out in the open - especially with Harry on the loose! Evie gasped, scrambling over to Harry. She slammed her hands down onto the box before Harry could open it, pushing down on it with her full weight for good measure.

Harry blinked at her, tilting his head in puzzlement.

"Something tae hide there, Princess?" Harry asked.

"It's just an old unfished project," Evie shrugged. "I don't like people seeing my works before they're finished. I think it's bad luck."

The smirk that grew on Harry's face warned her that he wasn't buying that. Evie bit her lip, trying her best to look as casual and uninterested in the contents of the box as she could. It was a little hard considering she had practically thrown herself on top of it to stop him from seeing inside it. He was curious now, she could see it in the way his eyes twinkled.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ Evie thought panicked.

She should never have let him come into her workshop. There were too many secrets lying around. Pirate that he was he would seek out all of them and plunder them like treasure.

"How about I show you some of my finished designs? The dresses over there are- Harry, _no_! Don't you dare!" Evie pressed her weight down harder on the box as Harry planted his hands on either side, attempting to pry open the lid. "Leave it be! You've already seen too much! Move it!"

"Naw. Ye move Evie or I do this the hard way," Harry murmured, leaning down and bringing their faces very close. He tilted his head, allowing his eyes to teasingly flicker to her lips. "And ye'll not like the hard way, that I can assure ye."

"Try it," Evie grit out, not breaking eye contact with him.

He was not going to intimidate her.

Harry's smirk turned into his signature grin, filled with mischievous and a wildness that instantly dissolved Evie's resolve. Maybe challenging Harry wasn't the wisest idea. Harry was a lot like her in that regard, if he said he was going to do something-

Evie screamed as Harry darted around the table, ducked down and grabbed her by the knees, tossing her over his shoulders. Her hair swung down into her face, getting into her mouth and causing her to splutter. With an almost animalistic snarl, Evie began beating her fists into Harry's back and swinging her legs wildly. She must have looked such an undignified mess!

Harry laughed richly, swirling around and causing Evie to cry out and cease her attack. Pride be damned all she could do was cling onto him and hope he didn't drop her.

"Harry! Put me down!" Evie shrieked, clenching her eyes shut.

She was starting to feel dizzy. If he didn't stop spinning she was going to be sick and then he would sorely regret this little stunt. They both would and so would the carpet.

"Ye could have did this the easy way, but nope, ye weren't having it." Harry tsked, shaking his head.

"Harry, don't think for a second that I won't get you back for this!" Evie yelled as he twirled around a final time, much quicker than before. "I am not above petty payback!"

"Doesn't sound very Auradonian of ye," Harry sighed in mock disappointment.

Evie's grip tightened around Harry's waist as he began walking towards the window seat. She had to close her eyes, finding it sickening seeing her workroom upside down. With a heave, Harry had tossed her onto the pile of cushions and unused fabrics. He gave her a wink, leaving her there to grasp her bearings.

Evie knew he was going to go for the box and instantly rose to her feet to stop him. Or at least that had been the plan. The moment she stood up the world began titling and her legs started wobbling. With a groan, she flopped back down onto the seat.

She was going to kill him for this.

"Damn you... Harry," Evie groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"The box has an engraving of ma father's hook on it so I'm guessing this has something tae dae with him or me," Harry reasoned, his fingers tracing the silver hook design on the box's lid. "If ye didn't want me tae find it ye should have hidden it better."

"Harry, wait! Don't-"

Harry flipped the lid off.

Evie clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction. She could hear the rustle of fabric as he pulled out what was inside. Oh stars, this was almost worse than the design book. She should never have let him come in here. She should have bolted the door shut when she had the chance.

"What is this?"

"A jacket," Evie replied dryly.

"Ye know what I meant, Princess," Harry replied seriously, all humour gone.

"It's... It's just a jacket, that's all. Nothing special," Evie lied, wrapping her arms defensively around herself.

"That's not what the label says."

Oh, double damn it.

Evie glanced up, seeing the white card with golden calligraphy in Harry's hand. It read, _'To Harry, to keep you warm on your nights on the dock. Love, Evie.'_

"Ye made this fir me?" Harry asked quietly, his hands running down the black fabric. "When did ye have the time tae?"

"I was... going to give it to you as welcome to Auradon gift," Evie said hesitantly.

"Beasty Boy said it was a last minute decision tae bring me here, which means ye didn't know I was gonna be here," Harry replied, narrowing his eyes. "When did ye make this?"

Evie had gone very quiet, but she knew how stubborn Harry could be. He'd already seen everything. Evie swallowed her pride and told him the truth.

"I've been making that since just before I left The Isle."

What Harry held in his hands was an intricately decorated black pirate jacket with detachable sleeves. She had started making it in secret, a few days after the battle in _Ursula's Fish and Chip Shop_. Ironically, it had been her way to distract herself from the pain of that night and the feelings of betrayal.

Designing and making clothes had always made her happy, it kept her busy and never failed to excite her. She could lose herself for hours picking out the perfect fabrics, the right colours, choosing the threads and sewing the fabrics together. When it had come to moving to Auradon, Evie had struggled to part with the jacket. It hadn't been finished and working on it had soothed her nerves. Over the year she had kept working on it whenever she felt overwhelmed with life.

"Just before ye left The Isle?" Harry frowned, and she knew he exactly what he was trying to figure out. He wanted to know if she started making it before or after their fallout. "Before or-"

"After," Evie cut in briskly, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I like making clothes. Don't look too deeply into it, Harry."

Harry was quiet for a long moment, the tension in the air palpable. She wondered what he was thinking, whether he knew she was underplaying the importance of the jacket to her. When he did speak it wasn't what she was expecting.

"Mind if I try it on?"

"I doubt it'd fit," Evie sighed, a soft smile on her face. "You're a bit taller than you were back then." And more muscular, but saying that would just inflate his already over-bloated ego.

Harry ignored her, shrugging off his own coat and slipping into the new one. As Evie had predicted, it was a little tight in some places, mainly at the upper arms. Nothing a few adjustments couldn't fix. Evie circles around Harry, mentally making notes of what needed fixed and tweaked. When she was done she stood in front of him, buttoning of the front half to see how it looked fastened. She was so lost in her designer zone that she didn't notice Harry's eyes had never left her, or how close they were now standing.

"Not too bad," Evie mused. "Still needs some work here and -" Evie's musings stilled on her lips when she glanced up, noticing their close proximity. Flustered, she cleared her throat and made to take a step back. "-There."

"Princess."

Harry gently took her face in his hands, making her look at him. Evie wanted to close her eyes, thinking that it would calm her heart that was thundereing in her chest.

"I love it," Harry whispered.

"You're welcome," Evie murmured, trying to look anywhere but in his sky blue eyes. It was just too easy to get lost in them. "If you leave it here I'll have it tailored to fit you. I'll just need your measurements."

Harry nodded.

Evie held her breath, waiting for Harry to drop his hands. They were so warm on her face, or was that her cheeks that were warm? She wasn't sure. When he dropped his hands she couldn't help miss the contact.

"Anyway, you best get going. It's pretty late and we both have Remedial Goodness 101 tomorrow at nine."

"I'll see ye there then?" Harry asked.

Evie nodded.

"Alright, I'll see ye tomorrow then." Harry made as if to turn around but paused. "Oh, but before I forget."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on Evie's cheek, his lips lingering there a moment longer than necessary. He then brought his lips to her ear and whispered. "Cheers for the jacket, Princess."

And then he left. Leaving Evie frozen to the spot.

* * *

 **(A/N)** The jacket that Evie made for Harry is the one he wears in Descendants 3. There wasn't meant to be much fluff here it was supposed to be more angst but this happened instead. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed and faved the story!

 **Reviews:**

 **Anoni Mos666:** Thank you for your wonderful review! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 **NovaWolfe waterwitchxx:** If you'rereeeeally curious about whether they get together or not the answers at the bottom of this chapter. Just in case anyone gets anxious. So if you don't want it spoiled don't scroll to the very bottom. I can't wait to share the fluffy chapter! Hope you liked the fluff in this chapter, which wasn't meant to happen buuuuuut I couldn't resist. I needed more hevie in this chapter. Whether or not Harry was gonna kiss Evie in the last chapter is something we might find out in the next chapter ;)

 **ataharcot:** Jay love blocking Harry and Evie since day one lol. Glad you liked the last chapter! Oh stars, how could I ever kill off... never mind, actually. I was gonna say how could anyone kill off Harry but I've done that in one of my other hevie stories. Thank you for your awesome review, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **T. F. Crosby:** Lots of emotions going on there lol. Evie didn't stand up for herself much in the last chapter, but she was too caught up in the fear of going back to the isle and disappointing her friends. Now that she's got her head back in, she'll be standing her ground much more. Yeah, they definitely need Dizzy. If Dizzy were here she'd knock some sense into the pair. Thanks for the review! :D

 **Thunderfiredragon** **:** Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoyed this new one!

 **Dawn corana:** Thanks for the wonderful review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We'll definitely be seeing Evie taking more control and a stance over Harry. She felt really guilty and upset over kidnapping him and the threat of being sent back to the isle, so it held her back from standing up to him much. That won't last long though, Evie is too much of a fighter.

 **sopmac96:** Cheers for the awesome review!

Will Harry and Evie end up togethere **spoiler** below.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Will they end up together? Aye. But not without a fight. Can't be too easy now can it? xx


End file.
